A Dreadful Past
by Potatoneko8
Summary: When L decided to transfer into a high school to get closer to the murder a teacher. he finds himself in a class with a very depressed 16 year old girl that has been broken down by her past let alone the bullying that happens within her classes. L feels connected to the girl and tries to help her take a step towards happiness. (set before death note) LxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey(:**

**I hope you enjoy. **

The tall detective sat in his comfortable chair in a crouching position while drinking his overly sweet coffee which had so much sugar it was more coffee flavored mushy sugar.

"Watari I think I might start High School" he muttered.

The older man looked at the 20 year old detective and gave him a look of worry underneath his overly long slightly gray mustache.

"Are you sure about this?" Watari questioned

"I want to get up close with the teenager who killed a 6 year old girl. I want to know the kind of person they are before I throw them away for the rest of their life" L muttered.

His reasoning was fair enough but Watari was still rather worried about the odd young adult attending a public high school.

"Very well" Watari muttered before walking away.

L smiled to himself before letting the grainy mush slip past his lips and turning back to his computer which he would not leave for the rest of the night.

"Chris you're going to be late for school" a voice shouted as the person outside it whacked on her door. The person yelling was a 23 year old guy called Chase Williamson. Chase was a very kind, caring person with a small habit of being overly protective of Chris. She might have been a 16 year old girl he had taken in a year ago but he felt she was in need of someone who could care about her. He had never really stopped trying to make the girl he had found on the side of the street feel at home.

"Sorry I'm awake" He heard a voice reply.

Chris let her body slump out of bed as he feet softly hit the floor.

"Great I only got 2 hours of sleep last night" she whispered looking at her drooping bags in the mirror and tried to comb her long messy bright red hair and fix all her piercings.

"I should put in black rings today" she whispered talking about her angle and snake bites and septum piercing. Chris was a very over the top metal face. She had her snake bites, angle bites, septum and venom bites pierced. She was rather beautiful because of it though although she told herself otherwise. Her flawless flour white skin to herself was to white, her overly short adorable frame made her easy to pick on and she hated it and her bright purple eyes that were created due to a strange reaction she though made her look like a freak. Chris picked up her overly heavy school back and strolled out to the small kitchen where Chase sat reading the news paper and sipping a bitter cup of black coffee and muttered on about how screwed up the economy was getting while their flat mate Amy was wandering around the house showing off her elegantly tall lean body by wearing only a lacy black bra and some purple frilly panties. Amy was the perfect looking girl in most people's eyes. She was only 21 yet had a modeling job. Her waist long blond hair was to die for as well as her massive green eyes and tan body. Chris envied the woman that stood before her. Chase was also extremely handsome. He would walk past her school and all the girls would go crazy over him and how he looked. He was all with long black hair that flopped nicely over the frame of his face and he was rather tall and had a lean yet toned body with massive dark green eyes and a smile to die for.

"Chris I'm walking you to school today" Chase stated as he pushed a boiling cup of coffee towards Chris.

"Thank you" She whispered

"It's just how you like it 4 coffees to 1 sugar black" he chuckled

Chase knew even though it had been a year the girl still did not know what to do with herself, she was scared of everyone around her and still felt rather nervous in the house hold. While she paid rent from her part time job at a second hand store she still didn't treat the house like it was home. Chase and Amy had talked about how to make the house feel more homely for her but it was still going to be hard to help Chris step out of her comfort zone.

"Shall we go?" Chase questioned leaning over Chirs to examine that she had drunken her coffee.

"Okay" She whispered as she stood up slowly and moved towards the sink to wash her mug.

On the walk to school Chris and Chase didn't really talk much as they just strolled slowly down the streets.

"You know how much I care about you right?" Chase asked

Chris stopped and stared at him with a look on her face that showed what ever happiness was left inside of her. This sadly was not much.

"I do" she breathed

Chase moved closer towards her and smiled gently down at her and whispered in her ear "I will never let someone hurt you again so trust me"

Chris let her eyes widen as she smiled to herself

"Thank you" she stated before strolling towards her school and thinking to herself about how grateful she was to have such kind friends.

"Would you like me to walk you to your first class?" She heard chase questioned

"Won't you be late for University?" She muttered

"Probably" he chucked "but allow me to do the honor"

"Okay" she whispered

She felt a soft, warm feeling as Chase entangled his hand in hers and pulled her along to her English class. This was the class with the people who hated Chris and spent most of their time throwing mean notes at her and calling her a 'metal faced freak'.

"Chase I don't want to go here anymore" he heard a small whispered and he looked down again at Chris as they were standing at the door. Tears were behind her eyes as she looked like she was about to break into thousands of pieces.

"I wish I could take you out of school but it's part of the agreement of me and Amy looking after you love. I'm truly sorry" he whispered "but I'll walk you right to your desk"

Chris nodded as her hand grasped tighter around his and he pulled her into the classroom.

"I'll pick you up after school okay?" he whispered before letting his lips lightly touch the top of her forehead and warmly smiling at her before leaving her like fresh meat to the starving tigers.

As soon as Chris heard the door close behind her best friend she slid into her seat dreading the comments that were about to come flying her way.

She heard a snarl from the hottest yet meanest girl in the class. Her name was Amanda and she took a fine pleasure in torturing the poor girl sitting in front of her.

"The only reason he treats you so well is because you're an easy little whore you freak" she chuckled.

Chris just sat them as the comments she hated to hear began to just taunt her. She even received a note saying "I heard that when you were on the streets you fucked Mr Marlin for only $30"

The comments and notes began to be too much as the feeling of suffocation began to hit. She then heard Amanda whisper behind her.

"Hey freak here comes your client"

Suddenly something inside of her snapped and she stood up and walked out the door before tears suddenly drowned her but as she flung the door open she walked into a new student and knocked him over, which made a small thud on the ground.

"I'm so sorry" She stated before running off trying to control her emotions.

"Hey class I would like to introduce Ryuuzaki to you all. He is new here so please be nice towards him" The teacher stated firmly before sitting down at his seat.

Amanda saw this as a chance to get herself a head start on the good looking guy standing at the front of the class.

"Hey Ryuuzaki come sit over here, I doubt that freak will be back for the rest of the lesson" she stated

L put his hand in his mouth and bit down on his thumb hard enough to draw blood as he began to wonder if the girl had run out of the class room due to being bullied and treated so lowly but then decided to shrug it off and walked over and sat in the seat that had been offered to him.

"Who was that girl that ran into me?" L questioned to Amanda as he sat crouched on his chair.

Amanda began to twirl her long stands of dark brown hair around her fingers as she smiled cruelly.

"I'm glad you asked" she chucked "Her name is Chris, she's a complete weirdo. She lives with two collage students"

Another girl called Sarah joined in "I heard that her father was killed in a drug dealing accident and murdered her mother and she spend a year on the street doing prostitution"

Amanda chucked "It's even rumored that one of the people she had sex with was a teacher here. She's a complete freak"

"Actually I think she sounds amazing" L muttered biting his thumb

"She's not; she's a suicidal, depressed nut job. I would just stay away from her" Amanda snapped.

"You're forgetting the fact that she has been through more then what any of you could hope to survive" L muttered "I've seen people like her that did not make it"

While the tone of L's voice did not change something in his eyes did.

"Well either way she's a nut job" Amanda whispered

"And who is too decided with a right and wrong" L whispered biting down harder on his thumb drawing sweet oozing blood.

"Tell me is it normal to have no parents, become a hooker and then live with some collage students that are way out of her league… I'm amazed guys even wanted to fuck her let alone pay her. She an ugly metal faced mutt"

L began to laugh and stood up slowly and leaned over Amanda's desk and whispered quietly in her ear

"My parents died when I was 5, she had to do horrible things to survive, those collage students sound rather lovely and I would be honored to even just kiss someone with such a beauty that no even Shakespeare himself could describe it.

"Too bad Ryuuzaki, I really thought I could grow to like you" Amanda chuckled

"I wouldn't want you to" L whispered with a small smile on his face "I want to be friends with her"

He then turned around and listened to a furious, pathetic teenage girl yell in his ear about how stupid he was not to take her advice not that he really cared. He was after all only there for working purposes and didn't desire to make friends, although the image of the young girl that fell on top of him never truly left his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris leant her body up against a cold brick wall at the back of the field separating the university from the High School. Hot, hated tears streamed down her face as she forced herself not to fall onto the ground in fits sobs.

"Why did you have to do this to me?" She muttered under here breath trying to force some words out of her mouth.

"Why?" she shouted and turned around and punched the hard brick wall causing her hand to throb in pain as she felt herself being forced back. Her hand was covered on blood and her fingers were twisted in an odd way but she didn't care.

"You remind me a lot of my younger self" she heard a voice mutter to her side.

Chris turned her head softly to see someone standing beside her. She toppled back in defense and fell on the bright green grass.

"The people in your class seem cruel" he whispered

Chris didn't know how to react so she just sat there hoping the small form of contact would go away but she found he didn't leave. He just had crouched down and tilted his head making his spiky long black hair flop to one side and his unnaturally massive deep ox eyes stared at her and studied her.

"What did they tell you?" the girl whispered looking up showing L a heart breaking sight. Her strange, yet beautiful eyes were filled with tears and her body was shacking in fits of agony.

L then reached into his bag and got out a small case and pulled out a roll of white material which appeared to be bandages.

"Forgive me this may hurt" he stated in his mono tone voice

Chris winced as he clicked her fingers back into place before bandaging it up gently.

"Sorry" he whispered

Chris found herself sitting there wondering how someone besides Chase and Amy could be so gentle with her. L slowly lifted her injured hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"If I remember one thing about my mother it was that she would always kiss my wounds and somehow it always made me feel better" L chucked

It was the first time anyone besides Watari had ever heard him have emotion in his voice.

"Uh thank you" Chris breathed wondering why someone was being so nice to her.

"Also they told me that both your parents are dead and you did some illegal work on the streets to live" L muttered

Chris looked down at the ground and winced.

"They know only what I did but not what it did to me" she breathed.

"So it's true?" L questioned

Chris then stood up rather sad and whispered under her breath "They sent you to get information out of me didn't they?"

"No they didn't" L stated showing truth in her voice but Chris was gone before he could even answer.

"Gaining her trust won't be easy" L muttered before strolling to his next class.

L had one more class to go and the day had been long but the work had been easy for the genius. His next class was an visual art class and he had no idea why he even took the subject. He wandered into the room and saw Chris sitting on one of the tables talking to a tall teacher was long dreaded brown hair that went down to his waist.

L could make out only a few of the things said between the two but the teacher was praising her on how much she managed to achieve.

"I think this is the only block I belong it" she whispered

"The students that treat you unfairly don't have the mind that you do" the teacher stated calmly to her "Your past makes your art full of something that not many people would even be able to describe let alone show"

Chris let her head give in as she looked at the ground with all her hair falling in her face before whispering words that L picked up and felt almost touched by

"This is the only place in the school I feel I belong. Not many people who are close minded can keep up on such a subject that involves more then just your whole heart. I guess the reason the people in here are so kind is because they found themselves so lost and they needed a form of release and truth behind how they feel. When people realize how isolated they truly are they let love and compassion show for the people around them"

L smiled to himself and wondered how she was so remarkable. She had a faith that not many people could even come to know but he knew that he could not get close towards her for his work was dangerous and he needed to make sure that the students around him were safe but she might have been the person he needed. She could have balanced out his monotone, closed up personality.

Chris talked to the teacher some more before sliding off the table and moving over to her table and pulling out a book full of her work and wandering to the back of the classroom.

"Good afternoon Chris" L stated as she walked past.

"Oh hey" she mumbled

"I'm Ryuuzaki" L stated

"Okay" she mumbled

"You're really good" he whispered looking down at the drawings that were in the tatted book.

"Thank you" she whispered

Chris decided to let a small wall slip down and looked at L deeply and sighed

"Would you like me to draw you?" she whispered

"I would be honored"

Chris quickly moved away from the table and went into the back room before coming out with a higher chair and then disappearing again to get a table and a light. She set all of the stuff up before moving L's head on a tilted angle much to how he had stared at her as he took care of her injured hand. The light hit the left side of his face creating a contrasting shadowed look on the right side. Chris then sat down on the hard stole and began to flicker her pencil creating soft lines to show the bags under his dark orb like eyes and then sharp strokes to show his firm jaw line. She had even added in his knees which were pressed against his chest as he sat in his usual curled up position.

It only took an hour for Chris to finish the drawing of L to the point of perfection. She had finished the last final touch of the small star that had shone in his eye near the end of the hour just as the bell went.

"Here" Chris whispered putting the piece of paper in L's hand gently before wandering off to meet Chase.

L just stared down at the drawing with an amazed look on his face.

"She's good isn't she" L heard a voice from the other side of the room

"I know people who can do calculations in their head within a few seconds, people who can solve a murder case at the age of 10 before police even arrive at the scene, I know people who can play an instrument with both hands but I'm 96% sure I have never seen someone who looked so passionate about there work as she did just then and draw with such emotion"

The teacher chuckled "My name is Mr Adams by the way and yeah Chris is my prized students. She gets a lot of trouble from the students here but the pain the people inflict on her has only made her a stronger more passionate artist. Although I think the look in her eye as she drew all your features was more then just a simple artistic glance. She looked at you like you were an angel from heaven and you can tell that just by look at how she drew you"

L then though to himself out load "why did contrast exactly half of my face"

Mr Adams walked over to the picture and looked at it.

"Her work from what I know from drawing people shows a lot about what she thinks of the person. So this as my own personal interpretation makes me think she sees you as someone she is unsure of coming close to because you're level of good and bad is shown in her eyes as equal".

"Interesting" L whispered taking his thumb in his mouth and biting down

L then stated "Thank you" before wandering out of the class room to go meet Watari.

It had been an interesting first day. As L wandered out side of school he saw Chris being greeted by a younger looking guy with a group of girls staring at the both of them with cold harsh eyes. The guy was handsome and obviously an interest to many girls. L kept walking towards the black car in which Watari was standing outside of.

He kept his eyes on Chris as the young guy put his arm around her shoulder and lead her off down the road. L felt an odd sense of jealousy and the feeling felt new and odd.

He then looked down at the picture again.

"The darker side of me you drew was right, but I'll be the lighter one for you" he muttered before slipping into the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey **

**sorry if this story seems like it's moving to fast although I don't want it to be super long**

**Also I do know that L seems a bit out of character but I'm trying to show a more vulnerable and open side of him and this I believe would be it. **

**I hope you do enjoy**

Chris strolled into her English class for another start to a torturous day. Chase couldn't walk her to school today because he had to get to university extremely early but he still left her a mug of steaming hot coffee and a breakfast muffin on the table before leaving with a small note that said "I'm sorry that I can't walk you to school today but I love you and be safe love from Chase ox".

Amanda bolted past Chris at the door and managed to push the weak girl onto the hard wooden floor sending her landing onto her injured hand. The pain made her wince but she then felt something warm rap around her waist as someone pulled her up to her feet.

"Would you sit next to me?" The overly slouched student asked Chris.

He looked far more tired then he did that last day with heavier bags under his eyes.

"Um sure" Chris mumbled as she followed Ryuuzaki over to two free pairs of desks.

Amanda then stormed over there and started to state her rage.

"I told you a week ago what that pathetic little slut was yet here you are not listening to me" she shouted.

L let his voice trail out of his mouth "I don't like girls with low an I.Q and that are judgmental of people around them. When I first saw you I was 65% sure I would grow to dislike you but now I'm 99% sure I dislike you but then again the chances were not on your side from the beginning"

Chris felt her eyes widen as she heard how calmly yet compassionately L talked. Amanda kept going off at him before he stood up and began to talk in a much more soft tone.

"Amanda I have no intention of being your friend nor do you really have the intention of being mine. I am a human that isn't really capable of friendship but I am someone who believes in justice. Did you know that what you are doing right now is verbal abuse and I could have you charged because of it? And when you pushed Chris over that was even physical abuse which is far worse so please I wouldn't think of your actions as light and harmless. The actions you take are ones which I have seen drag many people to take their own lives. Actually 85% of people who are bullied hurt themselves in some way with 1 out of every 5 taking their own lives before they even reach the age of 18. You yourself are not perfect, actually you are rather disgusting and need to learn basic respect but even then you are able to judge Chris without making the flaws in yourself more defined. Now please realize that I do not want you being near me so I would be glad if you would walk away and sit at your own seat and allow me to enjoy the English class"

Chris felt her checks burn. "What is this feeling?" she thought to herself as she looked up Ryuuzaki who was still standing waiting for Amanda to walk away but she didn't. Instead she began to say all the things Chris never wanted to hear ever.

"As if she would ever kill herself, she is two much of a coward to" she started to say but Chris decided it was time to cut her off.

"Actually I have attempted suicide" she whispered

"Well even if you're still a whore. You fuck Chase to make sure you have a place to live" Amanda stated

For the first time in her months Chris let out a small laugh. She felt something inside of her begin to feel good as she saw how pathetic Amanda truly was.

"How does no one realize that Chase is gay?" Chris let out before clapping her hands over her mouth.

"Uh excuse me sorry" she muttered then ran out of the class room only getting to the other side of the hallway before breaking down into a massive panic attack and collapsing holding her head in-between her legs. She then felt a pair of arms rap around her and pick her up as someone walked outside to the back of the field. Chris had managed to let her consciousness fully go while she was being carried away.

L looked down at the almost child like figure in his arms and wondered what she was doing to him. He had never had a soft spot for anyone before yet here she was a girl being held in her arms.

"I'm not capable of love" he whispered to himself trying to convince himself that the girl could mean nothing to him. He then brushed a small strand of hair out of her face as he looked down at her with a worried look in his eyes.

He then felt a cold pair of hands touch his face as Chris let her purple eyes softly and slowly open.

"What you said in there brought me hope. Thank you" she began to sob before flinging her arms around his neck and toppling him over till he lay flat on the ground.

"What actually happened to you?" L whispered

"Forgive me but I feel to much fear to say" she mumbled

"That is okay… I don't like people knowing about me either" L whispered

"Ryuuzaki" Chris felt herself whisper

"Only when we are alone, call me L" he felt himself say.

He didn't know why but he felt a trustful bond form right on that spot.

"Why L?" she asked

"It is my name" He muttered

"Just L?" she questioned

"Is L not enough?" he mumbled

"It's rather beautiful actually" she mumbled

"Thank you but please only use it when we are alone and do not tell anyone of it" L whispered

"Okay" she mumbled

"Would you like to get out of here for a little while? I'll buy you coffee" L asked

"Um" Was all Chris got out before L pulled her up and began strolling away from her.

He felt one sentence form in his head which he never though he would hear. It was a simple set of words but they meant so much. 'I think I could fall for her' just slid past his brain as he looked back to see the short child like figure follow behind him.

"You know Chris, the foot path is big enough for the two of us to walk side by side" L muttered

"Eh" he heard her almost gasp with a surprised look on her face as she walked closer.

"You don't talk unless spoken to I've noticed" L stated

"I don't know how to say all the stuff I want to say" she whispered

"How about let's start with a simple sentence?" L questioned

"I was raped for 4 years" Chris mumbled before clasping her hands over her mouth and stopping dead in her tracks. L felt his body stop as well as he slowly turned around to see Chris looking very upset and in regret. He felt compassion towards her and moved closer rapping her in his arms.

"Forgive me" she sobbed as her legs gave in but L didn't let her go…

It was obvious that Chris had never been able to talk about her emotions with anyone, but why now with the cold hearted detective could she? After all he was standing up for human rights not just her wasn't he? If he was why couldn't he bring himself to let the child go and go back to his comfortable hotel room where Watari could give him a cup of overly sweet coffee and a slice of strawberry cheese cake and he could arrest the murderer and move onto a new case? After all he now had no interest in getting close to someone guilty of taking a life. He should have just wanted to go right back to his comfortable chair that was perfect to crouch on and get his work done while taking his daily intake of sugar but then he realized right now was where he should have been.

"I'm actually a monster Chris, please never doubt that" L whispered

She began to just sob harder as her weak grip tightened around him.

L felt rather comfortable with Chris in his arms but he knew that if he didn't walk away soon his emotions would entangle with hers and he would become weak to the girls needs and neglect the work he had spent his whole life trying to achieve.

"I'm so sorry" Chris began to sob "That wasn't meant to come out"

L noticed that even if he had neglected the emotional mess on his arms he might actually have been far to late.  
"Lets take it one step at a time" he whispered pulling her closer to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! If you're reading this I congradulat you on actually getting this far into my writing 3 and I thank you for actually taking the time to read my stories.**

**In this chapter I will admit there are points where L doesn't seem like L and Chris seems a bit to lively to be Chris. BUT da… da ... daaaa… dum! I'm about to show more growth within the two of them and this might at times seem like happiness came to easily but there always is … A PLOT TWIST in every story so while they are all ohmygosh so cute… there will be points where I will make sure both of them are seen at their worst yet also at their best. **

**Hope you enjoy**

Chris flung her body inside her house hold door still dreading the words that had come out of her mouth. She hadn't said a thing since opening only one sentence up to L. She wandered into her room and examined herself in the mirror. Puffy red eyes, paler then usual and rather bruised up from collapsing all the time,

"I'm a mess" she whispered to herself

Had she really just been held by the gorgeous students as she cried? Had she really said all those things to Amanda? She felt weak to the point of exhaustion.

"I heard you ditched school" Chase stated as he walked in the room behind her.

Chris turned around with new formed tears in her eyes.

"I don't know how but I think I am beginning to open up to someone, and I'm scared" she whispered her voice slightly breaking.

Chase walked closer towards her and pulled her into a massive hug that made he feel beyond the point of protected.

"Who are you opening up to?" Chase asked in a soothing voice.

"His name is Ryuuzaki. He chased after me when I walked out of English" she mumbled "and he held me as I cried" she continued.

Chase smiled down at her then asked "May I meet him?"

"Okay" Chris whispered then pulled herself closer into the hug which was very rare.

"I'm glad you've found someone you can trust in" Chase calmly stated

"I don't know if I can trust him" Chris mumbled

"What did you tell him?" Chase questioned raising an eyebrow

"I let my walls down for only 10 seconds or so but I mentioned about how I was raped" Chris stated before breaking down into sobs. It was something that attacked her every moment and she had never been able to fully accept what had happened to her.

"It's okay, he's gone Chris" Chase whispered in her ear.

Chris managed to get the burning hot tears to stop as she pulled out of the hug.

"I really need to get myself together" she mumbled to herself

"I will help you through this. Every step of the way" Chase reassured her.

"Thank you Chase" Chris replied.

"I love you" He whispered before wandering out of the room.

Chris hugged herself gently before sliding into bed to fall into another world although it was a world of cruel nightmares that made her feel uneasy.

It was third period of a new day and Chris had no intention of going to her English class. She hated the way people in that class looked at her. The way they treated her as if she was nothing. She needed to get away from the cruel people even if it was just for the day.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" she heard a voice behind her.

She was standing at the back of the field leaning against the usual brick wall.

"I should be" she mumbled before sliding her body down onto the ground.

"You really do hate this place" L stated with a tiny bit a of question in his voice

Chris looked up at him with saddened eyes but helplessly smile.

"It's gotten a bit better" she whispered before fiddling with her thumbs.

"How has it?" L questioned

Chris stood up and moved closer to him trying to take the first step towards a future she had never really though was possible for her.

"I met some guy that stood up for me" she mumbled stopping in her tracks.

"L do you like me or pity me?" Chris whispered

L moved a step towards here and put his warm hand gently on her face and smiled softly.

"If I was capable of love I am 89% sure that it would be with you" he stated

Chris felt herself move a step back and began to play around with her hands. She fidgeted as she thought.

"You know finding someone that is mentally healthy is far wiser"

L sighed "I am a risk taker"

Chris felt a tear slip down past her eye socket and down her cheek only to feel a warm sensation take it away. L's lips were pressed against the girls cheek as he slowly kissed his way across her face.

"Forgive me if I over cross a line" L breathed before gently touching his lips upon hers.

The feeling was so calm and the small action sent butterflies through both of them as they felt there bodies melt. L then moved out his hand and placed it softly on her lower back pulling her closer to him as he kissed her a tiny bit harder. There was a passion within the simple kiss that nothing else could compare to. Chris then let her lips fall from L's and stared down at the ground with tears melting in her eyes.

"Why?" she whispered "Why would you want to even come near me?"

She then felt L's lips press against her forehead softly as he tried to show her that he did care.

"I'm actually a detective" he breathed in her ear

Chris stared at him with shocked eyes and she felt her body grow weak. Was his whole personality a lie or what he truly the person who would hold onto her when she needed him most.

"I'm actually 20 years old, both my parents are dead, I'm 85% sure I suffer depression and I am positive that I am an insomniac, I only eat sweet food, no one knows what my full name is, Watari is the only father figure I've really had and I try to distract myself from isolation by taking on as many cases as I can" L mumbled

Chris looked at the ground as she tried to chock out something about herself but it all felt like nails trying to come up her throat and the most she tried the most they scrapped her windpipe.

"My mother died while giving birth to me" she managed to get out.

L moved as close as he could to Chris and took her hand in his.

"There is no need to be afraid" he whispered in her ear

Chris felt her body begin to shack as tears flowed down her face at the flow of a river.

"My father hated me for it" she whispered

L then leant in and kissed her forehead as he began to feel some sort of gratitude that Chris was finally opening up but now she was he knew he had to make her as loved as he possibly could.

"He started raping me when I was 9 and by the time I was 13 he had been murdered due to ripping off some heroin addict. I wanted him get killed yet I felt remorseful" She began to chock her words out "my own father raped me, beat me and used me as his toy then when he died I felt remorseful. How fucked up is that?" she kept going "Then because of his death I had to live on the streets for 2 years and I admit I did have done things that I am not proud of. I slept with people for money, I did drugs to escape the pain of what had happened to me and I even did sleep with our English teacher before Chase found me" She sobbed and L rapped her tightly up close to him.

"You're a strong person you know?" he whispered

She didn't say anything else for a long time, they just stood there embraced in each others arms.

"I'm meant to be cold you know?" L chuckled "You've made me lose that spark"

"Sorry" Chris mumbled

"It's okay but one day you might see the side of me that you wont like" L whispered

He felt lips touch his own and his eyes widened in shock as Chris let herself give into a new feeling.

"I can see how you only eat sweets. You taste like candy" she whispered blushing a little bit. L gasped at the life that shone in her eyes. It was something no one had ever seen in her. It made him find her completely ravishing and beautiful.

"Chris you're blushing" L whispered

He then heard the most beautiful sound that had ever hit his ears as she let out a small, genuine laugh. It was short and quick but ever so beautiful.

"Sorry, I'm not a happy person" she whispered "but I think this is the happiest I've been".

L leant in and kissed her on the check before taking her hand in his and linking their fingers together.

"Let us go to English" he whispered "I would like to have a talk to the class and I want you to be right by my side"

"We're so late though" Chris moaned.

She truly did not want to go near that class but she trusted L as he pulled her away.

The class room door was something no one had ever paid attention to. The chipped blue wood was not acknowledged, the metal door handle was barley felt and the creak of the door as it opened was never heard but on this one day Chris noticed it all as L pulled her into the class room.

"Sorry we are late" L stated calmly to the teacher

"There is only 10 minuets left of the period" The teacher snapped in L's face

"Did you know that amount of bullying that goes on in this classroom Mr?" L questioned tilting his head while trying to stand up straight for the first time in years. This action made his back click and hiss as he straightened himself out.

"I am not aware" the teacher stated coldly

"May I talk to you out in the hallway" L asked

"Fine" the teacher snapped as he followed the now slouched 20 year old outside the door and let it shut.

Amanda then shouted out at Chris "So I see now he only stands up for you because you fuck him"

Something in that moment snapped inside of Chris. Maybe after letting all her feelings out she felt a bit stronger or maybe she had reached her toll but she walked up to Amanda and glared down at her.

"I dare you to try stay on the streets for one fucking night then if you're still alive, come back to me and start mocking me" she snarled

Amanda shrugged her shoulders "How hard can it be get a part time job? You must have no tried very hard"

Chris then looked Amanda dead in the eye and whispered in her ear "I was traumatized from being raped, I was 13 years old and homeless, I had not one single friend and they when I finally become safe people like you turn up and act like it's a crime but seriously walk out those fucking doors, don't look back and sit on the streets half dying and tell me you would not let a man fuck you so you can keep living" Chris shouted before storming out of the class room.

"The nerve of some people" she was muttering to herself when she noticed L was still talking to the teacher.

He hadn't noticed Chris as he was talking but she just listened to him

"I'm 96% sure that I can have you locked away for this" L stated in his usual monotone voice while nibbling on his thumb

"I have a wife and kids so please don't" the man begged

"I am a man of justice" L kept going "Any grown man should know how to treat a child let alone a vulnerable one. What you did in the laws eyes is sexual abuse. You had sex with a minor, let alone one in such a state then paid her for what she did. Tell me why I should not have you thrown away for a good 10 years and put on the sex offenders list"

Chris chipped in and stated "Because even adults are mislead I guess"

"Chris" L whispered

"May we go for a walk?" Chris questioned

"I am not done with you" L muttered to the teacher before grabbing onto Chris' hand and pulling her out into the fresh air.

"What has gotten into you?" Chris whispered

"I care for someone for once in my life" L chucked

Chris kissed his cheek softly.

"I'm not going to ever be fully happy L but please give me time to adjust and don't walk away" She whispered

"I can't promise I will be here forever but I will do all I can to keep you safe till it is time to say goodbye" he replied

"What do you mean time to say goodbye?" Chris asked

"I can't stay here for too long or people might find me, and I have cases to do and criminals to find, to achieve justice but I would not mind taking you along with me if we seem to find ourselves still connected when I am about to leave" he mumbled

"I would like that" she whispered before linking his hand in hers and thinking about if she was taking a good step towards a new life.


	5. Chapter 5

**ENJOY C:**

Chris and L walked down the long road towards her house. L and Chris had been rather close for 2 weeks now although neither of them had really taken a step forward. Amanda still bullied Chris when L was not there and sent her off the edge half the time and L barley went to school now because he didn't want to spend pointless time there when he had sent the criminal the murdered the 6 year old girl Lilly to jail for life and without parole. There was now only one reason he would attend the school and that was to see Chris but he would just often pop in and out of English and Art classes. He had talked to Mr Adams a lot about how powerful the talent Chris posed was and how touching the art she did was. L often only went to art just to watch the beauty Chris portrayed as she flicked her pencil over clear white paper. She looked so intoxicated by the work she was doing. L was rather amazed when Chris invited him around to her house for a night. She was so nervous that it was obvious she had never done this kind of thing before.

L kindly agreed although his nerves kicked in when he realized that he was staying in his romantic interests room.

"We're here" Chris whispered as she wandered down a small driveway.

The house was a simple 1 story house with a small garage that wasn't attached to the house, a lovely rose garden but the one thing was different was how it was painted. The house had so much art painted all over with colours splashing everywhere and patterns fading out then going into more patterns. It was obvious it was Chris who had done this and L smiled to himself. Her home even showed what she was like.

Chris opened the purple and green front door open to be greeted by to arms rapped around her as someone's bare torso touched her school uniform.

"Hey Amy" Chris stated before letting go of the half naked woman in front her and wandering inside the house.

"This is Ryuuzaki" Chris whispered before looking down at her hands and fumbling them together. She had forgotten to tell Amy that L was coming around so here Amy was in really short mini shorts and a very sexy red lace bra. Chris began to feel rather fearful of L looking at Amy and desiring her.

"Pleasure to meet you" L said in his monotone voice while shacking Amy's hand.

Chase then walked into the room with tight black skinny jeans on and no top on showing off this very defined and toned chest.

"YOU MUST BE RYUKY" Chase shouted before pulling L into a man to man hug.

"Hello" L said looking at the guy before him.

L thought it was rather amusing how much Chris and Chase looked like. They were both very rough in a cute way and also very attractive people.

"Would you like to go to my room?" Chris whispered

"Of course" L stated before Chris lead him to her room

When L walked into her room he felt like he entered her own little world. The walls had her art all over the walls and a massive queen sized bed with a metal, patterned frame around the bed.

Chris went and sat on the bed and fumbled with her hands while staring at the purple carpet that lay on the ground.

"I've never had someone who wasn't Chase or Amy in my room before" she mumbled.

Chris then felt L's lips softly press against her forehead and it sent chills down her spin.

"I'm new to a lot of things in this whole area. You were my first kiss in truth" L whispered

"I'm sorry you were not mine" She mumbled as her eyes filled with tears.

She then flung herself into L's arms and he toppled over falling on the floor much like when they first met.

"I wish you were my first at everything" she almost shouted as she embraced him in her arms. "Forgive me that you're not"

L sat up and picked Chris up and placed her softly on the bed then sat next to her

"I know the reasons I wouldn't be" He whispered before kissing her cheek "and you don't have to do anything you don't want to do"

Chris looked at L with so much love in her eyes before leaning in and gently kissing her lips onto his. L then moved his hand and put it around her waist as he pulled her close and kissed her hard with passion. He felt her arms rap around him as she pulled him close wanting to show him how much he meant to her but then she quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry" She whispered

"Chris it's okay" L stated before kissing her cheek softly

"No I'm sorry but I think" she began to stutter before hiding her head in her legs and shacking.

"What's wrong?" L questioned in a soother voice.

"I think I might uh lo… um lo" she began to stutter even more but her words were mixed with her sobs.

"Love me?" L questioned

Chris just nodded and she didn't notice the smile that had built up on the detectives face as he felt himself feel complete. Chris then felt her head being titled up out of her legs then gentle lips meeting hers. The kiss then grew rather passionate as L licked his tongue across her bottom lip asking for an entrance which she granted him. She let her hands run along his chest as she pulled him closer. L then pushed her back and slid on top of her and pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her.

"Thank god I'm not the only one" He whispered in her ear

"Je T'aime" he whispered in her ear meaning I love you in French

He then kissed her again pulling her body up towards him and for once he didn't just desire but depend on feeling someone's skin against his own. He felt Chris tugging at his plain white t-shirt as she gently pulled it over his head and showed that her hands were overly attracted to his chest. She ran her hands along his sides so softly that they barley felt like they were there. She then pulled away when L began to try pull up her jersey. She knew what lay underneath it and she didn't know if he would walk away when he saw.

"L I'm scared" she whispered while stopping him taking it off.

L kissed her on the forehead before sitting up and smiling down at the small figure lying on the bed.

"How about we stop here for tonight" L suggested

"It's not I don't desire you, it's that in the end you wont desire me" She mumbled as she bit down on her lip.

"Chris I love you and I accept the choice to wait. I've gone 20 years without sex and it doesn't matter if I go longer. The fact you are showing some form of affection towards me shows you're trying which is all that matters to me" L stated as he looked down at her and showed her all the love in his very being through his dark brown ox eyes.

Chris sat up and sighed before pulling the jersey over her head and unbuttoning her blouse then standing up and sliding off everything that covered her legs reveling a sight that made L want never leave the girls side.

She had red wounds and fade purple lines all over her body. They were from almost head to toe. It pained him to see such a sight but he knew that she had been through so much that it was only expected she would have some strange form of way to deal with it although he never imaged it to be this bad.

"I'm a walking wreak" she stated as she began to stop to only find L leaning down as he kissed her lips softly and ever so gently.

"I will never leave your side" he promised "you will never go through this again"

"What happens when you need to leave?" she whispered as she tried to stop the tears only failing dramatically

"You're coming with me which reminds me I should let you know I'm going to Wammy house where I grew up 2 months from now but it is your choice whether you come with me" L stated

He felt lips greet his as arms rapped around him.

"I will" She whispered in his ear.

"And for now how about we just take it slow and keep it at the pace we're going" he whispered

"Okay" she whispered before kissing him softly again

"Chris" L softly muttered

"L" Chris said

"I love you" L breathed in her ear before slamming his lips upon hers.

Chris felt like she finally belonged with someone. Happiness finally had come to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys.**

**To the amazing people who read and review my story that you very much.**

L watched the girl he had just confessed his love to fumble around in her sleep. She looked to be in so much pain and agony as she winced with every mood. L had never felt so helpless then in that moment. He didn't know what to do or wither he needed to wake her up but he felt so sad that something was haunting her ever past her consciousness but into her sub consciousness. L then decided he was going to start acting more like a lover and he slipped under the covers and pulled Chris into his chest only to have her try fight him off before she finally flung her body up and opened her eyes quickly to show she was awake.

"Oh L I'm so sorry" she whispered as she began to feel tears run down her face.

"What were you dreaming about?" L questioned

"Every time I close my eyes the past repeats" she cried out.

L then pulled her back against him and began to whisper soothing words in her ear till she finally fell asleep again in the comfort of her lovers arms.

L then began to recall what had happened that night. They had not done much before they went to sleep but she let him take her in his arms and kiss her with a passion that showed all the love he had buried within his soul. For once he had felt like he was more then just a detective that took on a few cases that no one else could complete.

"My successors and Watari are going to love you" L whispered before kissing the now sound asleep child in his arms.

He then heard a mumbled from Chris as if she was talking to him in her sleep but the words were "Your love is all I need"

L smiled to himself as all his calculations were thrown out of whack.

"Who would have thought that I could have grown to love someone" he whispered

It was a Monday morning when L and Chris packed up their bags to head to Wammy house. L was rather excited for everyone to meet Chris although Chris felt she was going to puke at the idea when her nerves hit her.

"What if they don't like me?" she whispered

"They will" L stated calmly as he grabbed her hand and lead her from her house towards the black car Watari was in.

Chase and Amy had gone off to University and work so they spent the night before drown Chris in love before their young friend went off with her new lover for at least a month.

Chris then saw a older man who had a long mustache that covered both his lips and short gray hair. He was wearing a top hat and a classy black suit. L walked up to Watari dragging Chris beside him before smiling slightly

"So this is the girl that has made L grow a heart" Watari chuckled

"Believe me I think he did the same for me" Chris whispered

She felt L's hand tighten the grip with her own.

"She's beautiful" Watari chuckled looking at the very short girl in front of him.

Chris did look extremely beautiful on this day, she had her long red hair platted to one side with her fringe still hanging out and she also had a little bit of black eyeliner defining her bright purple eyes and pink lip gloss showing off her thin yet lustful lips. Chris was also wearing bright red skinny jeans and one of L's long sleeved t-shirts that he had let her have. Watari smiled as L kissed Chris softly on the cheek before telling her to sit in the front with Wartari which made Chris feel rather nervous yet curious to hear more about L. She slid into the soft side seat of the car before fidgeting with her hands showing she was rather nervous. When the car started to move Watari began to chuckle and try talk to the overly nervous teenager beside him.

"What is your favorite subject in school?" Watari asked already knowing the answer. L had told him about how Chris always talked with such a passion in her voice when it was about art.

"Art of course" she stated calmly

"What do you like about art?" Watari kept on questioning

"It's the whole feeling that art gives me. I can feel my emotions escape me as I create pictures and images of what I feel" she whispered

Watari kept chatting away keeping on the small subjects that L had told Watari, Chris was more comfortable with.

"We're here" Watari stated after a 3 hour drive.

Chris began to feel nerves hitting her all over again as she unbuckled her seat belt to find L was already at her door smiling at her before taking her hand in his and escorting her out of the car but the second her feet hit the ground she saw a tall boy with more yellow then blond hair running up towards L and flinging his arms around him.

"It's so great to see you back" the person who appeared to be 10 or 11 year old said to L.

"I'm glad to be back" L stated in his mono tone voice

The yellow head then looked over at Chris who was now standing staring down at her feet fumbling her hands together as she usually did trying to find away to breath.

"Mello this is Chris my girlfriend" L said to the boy

Mello went extremely quiet before taking a bar of his favorite chocolate and passing it to Chris.

"Here" he said kindly

"Thank you but I'm fine" Chris whispered titling her head up to show a small yet genuine smile.

"May I talk to you L?" Mello asked before pulling L away from the very lost girl.

It was then Chris felt someone's arm around her shoulder to find Watari smiling down at her.

"They might be awhile but would you like me to escort you to your room?" Watari questioned

"Uh okay" Chris squeaked

"Are you and L sharing a room?" Watari asked

Chris felt herself wince before nodding her head. She was still very nervous of being in a room alone with L. She had of course had sex before but the only people she had ever fucked were some rich junkies that paid her and her, sigh… father when he raped her.

She was still a virgin in L's eyes due to the lack of loving intimacy she had truly shared.

"What do you think of L?" Watari asked as they walked towards the door.

"Watari what has he told you?" she whispered

"Just that you're an amazing artist, kind and strong, he also mentioned that he had fallen in love with you before he had noticed and that while it was wise to run the other way for your safety he didn't think he could walk away from you" Watari answered

"He saved my life" was all she said before they were at the door.

"How so?" Watari asked

"I'm not a happy person. My past makes me difficult and hard to handle but being around L has made me a better person" she mumbled

Watari smiled at her and felt happy for L as he wandered off to go see his old friend Rodger for a cup of tea and a lovely chat.

Meanwhile Mello and L were having a long talk about Chris on the tennis courts.

"L how could you let this happen to you?" Mello snarled

"Let what happen to me?" L questioned

"To let someone get close to you" Mello shouted in frustration

L had not answered anything straight since they began talking but he decided now was the right time.

"I love her" L whispered biting on his thumb and nibbling along the ripped skin of his thumb.

"L you're risking your life for some 16 year old girl. Everything you worked for will go down the drain" Mello began to mumbled but he was cut off when L looked him dead in the eye with a look that Mello had never seen in the detective. It was a look of anger and worry.

"Do you not think I know the risk I am taking not only for me but her, but it's not something I can calculate or contemplate, she has come into my life and given me some sense of emotion and I think she has become more important then my work" L stated still in his monotone voice.

"How could you think this was right?" Mello began to say but was only cut off by a voice that came from his sides.

"What are you both arguing about?" A tall boy with brown hair that turned a firing red where the light hit it said. He had his usual goggles on and was holding a gameboy in his massive hands. This was Matt, mello's best friend. Matt looked far older then he should have for his age. He was only 11 but looked at least 15 which made him get away with everything he desired. He hit puberty far to early and ages faster then most people around him.

"Mello doesn't see when to butt out of personal affairs" L muttered with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"And you're surprised?" Matt chuckled as he began to stroll towards Mello.

"L has a girlfriend" Mello sulked

"Congratulations!" Matt shouted excitedly making his friend give him a evil glare before storming off.

"I don't want to rush her into meeting to many new people right at once but if you would like you can meet her" L stated

A voice then came from the entrance of the courts as Chris stood there still in L's long sleeve t-shirt but she was now wearing black track pants and her hair was let out and messed up into a very puffy yet elegant look.

"I don't mind" Chris whispered "I'm happy to meet your friends"

Matt turned around to see Chris and began to understand how L could fall for the beautiful yet abnormal girl. She was elegant yet imperfect in such a strange yet amazing way. Her face showed no colour although it made her bright red hair and shimmering purple eyes stand out.

"I'm matt" the boy chuckled

"I'm Chris" Chris mumbled "You game?"

Matt chucked "Of course I do"

"Xbox or Ps?" Chris questioned

"I have both I prefer all my combat games on Xbox and all of my racing games on Ps" Matt chuckled

"We should jam sometime" Chris muttered with a bit of joy in her voice

Matt let a massive smile slip over his face as he realized that he now had a new friend to play games with. He felt overly happy.

"You still have one more to go plus Rodger" L whispered in her ear making Chris shiver

"Deal" Chris muttered

The second Chris met Near she knew that he had seen horrible things. Near didn't move or talk unless spoken to just like Chris which made them both in a pickle. He only mumbled his words and played with his toys.

"Hello I'm Chris" the girl chocked out hoping to have him meet her half way

"I'm Near" He muttered while playing with his toys

"L tells me you're in line to take over his work one day" Chris began trying to start up a conversation

"Which will obviously be sometime soon seeing he's telling his little whore" Near stated turning back to his toys.

Chris felt something inside of her snap at the cold boy.

"Your words are cruel" Chris sighed

Near stood up and turned around towards Chris and gave her a creepy smile.

"L doesn't love you, he's not capable of love and all you're doing is sending him a path that will make him get killed"

Near felt his body tense up as he noticed Chris move close to him.

"Something bad happened to you didn't it?" she whispered

"I'm in an orphanage obviously something bad happened to me" Near snarled

Chris sat down next to the boy and began to talk to him trying to make him see something brighter in his heart.

"Before I met L I was not a happy person at all. I had attempted suicide at least 3 times and had even held a gun to my head but was unable to pull the trigger. I hurt myself because I felt like a deserved pain. When I was a child my mother died while giving birth to me and my father hated me for it. He was then murdered when 13 which left me on the streets then even when a miracle happened and someone saved me people around me were not very kind to me till L came along and he stood up for me, gave me hope in something" Chris stated

"I'm genuinely sorry about my comment before, I just don't want to see L get killed" Near stated in a tone very similar to L's.

"It's understandable" Chris whispered

"Would you like me to explain my game to you?" Near asked

Chris kindly agreed and as the night went on her and Near began to see similarities in each other and actually enjoyed each others company.

**WARNING THIS ONE SCENE IS M RATED**

**I wanted to delete the scene and turn my story back into a T but this felt rather reasonable as well  
**

**THIS IS M but if you scroll to the bottom of the page I will explain what happened (just look for the bold lettering)  
**

Chris strolled into the massive bedroom that held one huge king sized soft puffy bed and elegant hand carved beside tables with a long wooden desk. There was also a fridge which had lots of sweets and drink for L and Chris along with a small pile of packets of sweets on the ground.

"Today was rough" Chris mumbled before falling back onto the bed making L who was crouched on the bed lose his balance and topple over.

"Sorry my successors gave you a hard time" L whispered

Chris smiled gently at L before sitting up and gazing into his massive orbs.

"I love you" she whispered before leaning in and kissing his lips softly.

L decided to go a bit more passionately and pulled her onto of him while sliding his hand into her lower back. Chris at that moment decided she was willing to go as far as they could as long as L felt the same.

"L would you like to take this further tonight?" Chris questioned in-between kisses.

"Yes" he let out as he moaned when she let her tongue trail underneath his chin and down his neck before she let her teeth sink into his skin creating his to react in a very interesting way. L flipped Chris over as he lay on top of her and began to slide her top over her head before kissing down her neck making her create short gasps before blushing at her reactions. She then felt L's hand slowly slide down her stomach teasing her slightly as he ran his index finger along the edge of her jeans.

Chris then pushed herself up and locked her lips with the detective as she ran her hands through his soft, lush black locks of hair. Taken over by her emotions Chris pulled off L's t-shirt before letting her hands moved down to attack his pants. She felt that because this was his first time she wanted to make him feel as good as possible and because it was her job to make guys reach a state of pure lust she knew how to pleasure L in many ways. Chris managed to get on top of L before kissing her way down till she reached his light blue jeans. L looked down to see Chris smiling back up at him before she flicked the button open and used her teeth to slide down the fly. L began to feel rather nervous when he noticed Chris did know exactly what she was doing and he himself had no clue.

"Uh Chris I apologize but I'm not exactly experienced in this field" he whispered

Chris looked up before rolling herself next to him so she could gaze into his eyes which were full of sorrow.

"I thought you were meant to be overly confident?" she chuckled before kissing his lips so softly that it was barley a touch.

"I am meant to be but you brought out a side of me that I've never seen before. I was always confident because I was also so sure that what ever I did would come out with best results after all I have an unnaturally high I.Q but with you I'm doing something where how smart I am doesn't matter" he half winced

Chris pulled L so he was on top of her and kissed his lips over and over again.

"You are the only person I want to be with in this way L" she whispered in his ear.

With that L felt his confidence rise a tiny bit more as he moved his hand back to on the edge of her pants before he finally unbuttoned them and slid his hands underneath the fabric and began to rub her through her panties. He noticed the colour in his lovers face as she let out a tiny moan. Smiling to himself he pulled his hand away which he heard a noise of disappointment escape her lips. L then pulled her jeans slowly down till they were on a pile on the floor letting his join quickly after.

Chris felt intoxicated in this moment and then suddenly let out a much more louder gasp when she felt L touch her ever so gently as her slide his hand underneath her dark purple frilly underwear. L moved his finger against her clit and he found he got very loud gasps and moans in return. L used his other had to unclasp her bra letting her averagely sized round boobs pop out into clear sight. L moved his mouth over the perfectly light brown nipple in front of him making Chris let out a moan loud enough to wake up half the students on the floor of the building.

"Shhhhhhh" L whispered before he bit down on her nipple and slid a finger inside of her body.

"This feels so good" she moaned

L could tell that he was driving her body off the edge and he smiled to himself with the idea. He pushed other finger into her body and began to move his fingers in and out of her. Chris felt her body begin to buckle as L sent her body into the most amazing sense of pleasure.

"L" she gasped over and over again a voice of pure ecstasy as she felt herself reach her climax.

L stared at the girl panting next to him taking in all her features. L smiled to himself before gasping when he felt his jocks slide to the floor and a hand attack at his now very hard penis. L never knew that he could feel so good just from a simple touch as he said Chris's name in a shaky voice. Chris moved her hand softly around his erection staring at it with massive eyes which were now a very dark shade of purple. L then felt something wet touch him as he noticed that where his penis was, Chris had her head there with her tongue flicking over him slowly. Chris then flicked her tongue over the top part of him and chuckled to herself as she tasted a tiny bit of pre cum that was dripping off the end of his cock.

"Your lips may taste like candy but I don't think this part of you does" she giggled and with that sentence L just lost himself. He moved his body so it was on top of Chris as he locked his lips with hers tasting just a tiny bit of himself. He then slid Chris's panties down to the floor and stared at her with loving eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" L questioned

"Yes" was all Chris had to whisper as she felt L rub his penis on the outside of her before sliding himself right inside of her. Chris gasped as L stretched her open and began to move. Chris and L locked lips again as he pushed himself deeper and deeper inside of her with ever thrust. L began to speed up as he slammed himself as deep as he could go inside of his lover. His hips rocked back and forth at a very fast pace as he looked at the girl underneath him. Her cheeks were flushed red and her lips were trembling as she let out small gasps of pleasure. The bed was wacking against the wall as L and Chris moved their bodies together and L noticed how good it was making her feel and speed up hitting her G-spot multiple times creating her to lose herself in the moment.

"Oh my god L" she began to moan

L felt his body give in as he felt hot liquid escape himself as Chris let out her final gasp. When both finished L didn't move at all but stared down at Chris who was panting extremely loud.

"You're beautiful" he whispered

"And you're handsome" she breathed back

L finally slid into out of her and sat up and pulled Chris into his arms enjoying the feeling of embracing her. She felt so warm and happy in his arms and felt herself feel rather at peace.

"I love you so much" she began to cry

L kissed away her tears softly before pulling her closer to him.  
"And I love you" he whispered in her ear.

They stayed like that for a least an hour exchanging their words of love and how they care about each other before they fell asleep within the arms of each other. Although what they didn't know was there were 3 little detectives standing outside the door with their hands clasped over their mouths in horror.

**So in this chapter Chris and L did have sex and at the end Near, Mello and Matt were found standing outside the bedroom door with their hands covering their mouth.  
**

**Also the reason I did change my story back to a T was because I thought i would just warn you guys that this small section was M rated and to who ever feels the desire to read it is able to but there wont be another chapter with direct erotic scenes only implied.  
**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story c:  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Rodger had never forgotten the night Watari showed up with L on his door step. L was only 5 years old. The boy had obviously been abused in many ways with cuts and bruises all over him. He flinched at even the most subtle movement and didn't settle into the orphanage for a month. Rodger would often walk past the Childs door to loud hear sobs and it pained him to see someone in so much pain.

L was not the same as other students though. What had hurt him in the past had completely attacked him in many ways and caused him to do odd things. Over time L only ate sweet food which was believed to get a very horrible taste out of his mouth which was most likely bitter and filled with disgust. He always hunched over as he sat, stood or walked. It was away of him hiding himself, while it drew so much attention towards him it somehow made him feel safe but one thing that really concerned Rodger was how L never slept but he understood why. One night Rodger had hear chocked screams coming from L's room when he was only 6 and Rodger barged into the room to find a little L sitting up in his bed shacking as if he had just seen death himself, the boy had blood running down his arms where he had obviously attacked himself with his nails in his sleep and he was covered in all sorts of body fluids. L was just sitting there curled up sobbing yet unable to make a sound. Rodger had to pick the terrified young child up only bandage up his arms and change his pajamas before he picked L up gently and took the young boy into his office and sat him in front the fire place trying to make sure L knew he was safe although no matter how many times Rodger asked the child what the dream was about he never got even a slight answer. As L grew older he adapted to never sleeping although the action its self did make his health suffer in many ways although Rodger never interfered with how L dealt with what ever he was going through. That is why he felt it was good L had finally found someone who could bring out a far happier side of the boy he knew never had truly felt anything but pain.

Chris woke up at 10am the next morning to find her lover sitting on the bed staring down at her with his beautiful brown eyes.

"You are so beautiful" L whispered before leaning down and kissing Chris softly.

Chris pushed herself up into the kiss before sliding herself out of the bed and putting on one of L's tops which had become her new habit not that L minded it and she slipped on a pair of tight purple jeans.

"I love how you always wear my clothing" L chuckled

Chris looked over and him and her eyes widened as he smiled at her gently.

"It shows me how comfortable you are around me" he whispered before tackling his lover into a massive and warm bear hug.

"What are your plans today?" Chris questioned

"I have to go see a few people around the grounds but after that I am all yours" he stated before kissing her lips ever so softly.

"Okay" she whispered before smiling ever so gently at him.

"I should be going but I will find you when I am done. Feel free to just make yourself at home" he whispered

He kissed her lips softly before darting out of the door.

Chris wandered the grassy, green grounds around the field as she felt herself wonder when somewhere was going to feel like home. She then heard someone's foot steps behind her. She let her body slowly turn around to find Mello standing there.

"You make a hell of a racket" he muttered

"What do you mean?" Chris questioned

"Last night" was all Mello said

He watched as Chris clapped her hands over her mouth and stared at him in horror. She then turned around and walked as fast as she could away leaving Mello standing there chuckling to himself.

Chris let her feet take her as far as she could till she found herself at the edge of the grounds. The fence reminded her of the one at school. It was always like a barrier that didn't allow her to mood forward. Her feet sunk to the ground as she hid her head in her legs. It was like no matter where she went no one could bring it in them to accept her. She then heard a familiar voice to her side as well as clicking of keys.  
"Ignore him, he's just annoyed that L is showing affection towards other people. He likes all the attention" the red head chuckled while looking extremely into his game.

Chris looked up and weakly smiled.

"I don't come from a very good background" she whispered "I just hoped you guys would find it in you hearts to like me. Although I guess it wont be so easy"

Matt chuckled "You have me on your side. I can pull Mello back into gear somehow. Just take care of L and they'll come around eventually"

Chris nodded at the young boy who was a very kind individual.

"If I may ask why do you always wear goggles" Chris questioned

Matt sighed and slid the goggles off to reveal firing red eyes and weakly smiled down at Chris.

"They are kind of like yours. An unnatural colour due to a odd reaction within the DNA although because mine are red I got heaps of shit for it" he whispered "people would call them satans eyes"

"I like them" Chris whispered as Matt slid his goggles back over his eyes and smiled calmly down at Chris.

"You're actually really nice" Matt chuckled "I think I could get along with you"

"Do you like art?" She asked

"Of course" matt replied

Chris laughed at the similarities between her and Matt. It seemed she had a very odd connection with two of them.

Near and her had a deep past that only allowed them to reach out to a person so far before feeling the need to turn away. They had both seen things that no one should ever see and Matt and her both had similar interests and a very kind, compassionate personality towards others.

"So you're training to be L's successor?" Chris questioned

"Uh yeah kind of, Mello or Near will get the position though. While I am pretty smart I don't have the ability like those two. Although it's odd because where one of them lacks the other one doesn't. Take Near of instance, he isn't the kind of person that will go out and get first person experience. He'll figure everything out through a computer and not using real human interaction where Mello will go out and actually set traps in place then there is also the fact they both have very odd emotions. Mello has far to much and Near has next to none" Matt explained

"Do you want to succeed L?" Chris asked

"Not really in truth. It would be rather cool to make the world a better place but in truth I just want to create video games" Matt explained

"What do you want to do?" Matt asked

Chris smiled at how lovely the conversation was

"I'm not sure yet. Something within the arts, I was thinking of becoming a tattoo artist" she stated

"When you get good you should do all the ones I want" Matt stated

"I would be honored" Chris chuckled "by the way do not be one of those fagots that think it's awesome to get pointless shit tattooed on them. All of those morons end up getting them lazar removed or covered up"

Matt chuckled as Chris and him sat there talking about all the things they enjoyed most. They saw a friendship within each other that brought out the best in them.

"So what do you see in L?" Matt questioned curiously

Chris felt her cheeks grow red as she thought of all the small things he had done that had made her feel ever so comfortable around him

"I love the way he sits, eats, the clothing he wears and the way he smells but mainly I love the fact he is so caring of me. I have no had a good past yet L can accept me for the bad and the good. He might not seem like it but he is far more then the emotionless strange person he is believed to be" she whispered

L smiled to himself as he thought about how L had finally found his perfect match.

"What about you?" Chris chuckled "do you have feelings for anyone?"

Matt grew red at the small comment. "Oh uh well I'm not sure" he stuttered

"Lets be honest here Matt. You might be only 11 but you have the maturity and looks far beyond your age" Chris stated calmly

"It's not that I just don't know how to comprehend the emotions I feel for the person. It's confusing" matt muttered as he did the same thing Chris did when she was nervous and began to fumble his hands together.

"You'll find your own sexuality eventually" Chris whispered reading Matts mind.

"How did you get that from me saying that I'm not sure" Matt stated as he began to stutter.

"I have a gay best friend. I know a thing or two" Chris chuckled as she stood up and winked at Matt.

"Uh well I don't know if I am gay" Matt stuttered

"Well who is making you unsure?" Chris questioned raising an eyebrow

"Um Mello" Matt stated looking at the ground.

"The one that hates me gutts?" Chris questioned

"Uh yeah" Matt whispered

"He seems odd but rather nice. You seem to calm him down a bit" she chuckled

Matt felt his eyes grow wide as joy hit him. "You think so?" he questioned

"Yeah you seem like you would mix well. Although I really would like to get to know him without him making me feel so scared. People scare me enough as it is without me even trying to meet them half way let alone the full journey" she whispered

"Why is that?" Matt questioned

Chris felt her emotions deepen as sadness over hit her. Matt looked at her and saw a distant look in her eyes. One that showed pain and fear,

"Sorry I asked. It must be a sensitive topic for you" Matt stuttered feeling awful for making Chris feel upset

"Don't worry about it. I was just treated very badly till L came along. You could say he was my knight in shinning armor as cliché as it sounds"

Matt chuckled at his new friend.

"I would never describe L as a knight in shinning armor although I'm glad he has helped you" matt muttered

"You might be 11 but do you have a strong sense of what good coffee is?" Chris questioned raising an eyebrow

"There is a café down the road that does amazing lattes" Matt stated

"Shall we go? My shout… well L's" Chris chuckled

Matt smiled and linked his arm with his new friend

"I would be glad" he chuckled

They got half way down the road before realizing they forgot to get a wallet. So they ran back in the grounds giggling like little school girls before heading inside to find some money.

**I hope you enjoyed. **

**I have to say this was a fun chapter to write. **

**I thought Chris and Matt would be the cutest friends and I found making the Matt and Mello pairing would be nice. I might pair Near up with someone but I just have to think of who. **

**I do write Matt to seem more older then what he is but you have to remember they have brains that most adults wouldn't have plus they probably have been through more then most people at their age so I thought making them seem older then they are would be more appropriate.**

**I hope you liked the bit about L's past which I'm going to go into a lot of depth about and I'm going to go into lots of depth about the Wammy house boys before Chris and L leave them c:**

**I hope you do like this though.**

**I do understand some of you felt awkward about my erotic scene but it was a one off this. An experiment lets say so it probably wont happen again and if it does it wont happen much and I'll put it in it's own chapter and warn you guys at the top so you can skip it if you feel the need c: **

**Thank you and enjoy reading **


	8. Chapter 8

Chris was walking down the driveway with her new companion Matt when she noticed L standing at the door waiting for her. She felt her heart stop when she saw the small lost look he had in his eyes. It was only enough for her to notice but it was there none the less.

"Matt I'll talk to you later on" Chris whispered "Good luck with Mello"

Matt smiled and walked in another direction as Chris wandered up to L and traced his eyes with hers.

"What's wrong?" She whispered

L in that moment felt like his whole body was going to break. The pain he felt should not be hers to burden but he felt he finally needed to let it all out.

"I want you to know why I am the way I am" L stated firmly.

"Okay L" Chris whispered

L walked over towards the hard wooden door and traced it with his hand softly

"I was brought through this door when I was a child. Rodger was very concerned with the condition I was in. Blood was splattered all over me, my nails were bent back from scratching against rough walls as were all the fingers on both my hands shattered to the point where I could never bend them properly again, my mouth had the taste of dirt that not even the sweetest candy could take away and my spin was actually somehow smashed hard enough to click it out of place but not enough to do any damage besides me never being able to stand up straight without suffering a pain that is very agonizing" L muttered quickly watching Chris as her facial expression changed into a look of shock and pain.

"I never knew my father but oh my mother she was a whore. There probably would have been at least 30 possible guys that could have been my father. She deserved what she got. When I was 5 she did things to me that are unforgivable. She tried to burry me alive. She kicked her foot as hard as she could into my back causing me to fall into the coffin and then slammed the lid shut, I scratched at the wood and after destroying my hands finally created a hole but by that time dirt had been flung into the small box. I began to chock as I knew I couldn't be free and even as I was being blinded by the dirt that got through the small hole I had created I saw what she was about to do. She grabbed a knife and sliced open her own throat. I screamed as loud as I could but dirt only got deeper into my throat then someone found me. Watari and his wife found me. They heard the gun shot from their little rented cabin and followed it. They opened the coffin and pulled me out. All I did for hours was wept and cried. Watari and his wife put me in their car and took me straight here and this has been my home ever since" L whispered

L then felt a warm feeling as he felt himself gasp. Chris had her arms rapped around him and he felt a warm yet wet feeling soak through his top. Was she crying?

"I'm so sorry I never noticed" she wept

"I am a master at deception" L mumbled

He felt himself begin to break as a small tear slid past his left eye. It was only one tear but it was full of all he had longed to escape for the past 15 years. He felt his body begin to shack and his legs gave in and he fell on the ground pulling Chris down with him.

"You're the first person I've told that to" L stated as he began to cry.

Chris held him as he let his long buried emotions come forward.

"It's why I felt so connected to you" L stated "You and me both have had our family treat us with such cruel feelings… I knew I had to save you in order to save myself"

L felt Chris softly kiss his lips in such a gentle fashion before she fixed her eyes upon his

"You told me that you would never let me feel alone ever again. The same stands for you L. I will never let you feel like no one cares. I will stand by you till the day I die" she whispered

"I can't promise you that I will be around for a long time but I can and will promise you that while I am here I will protect you" L muttered

"I will make sure that we will eat cookies when we are in our 80s" Chris chuckled

"I think I'll die of diabetes before then" L chuckled before lightly kissing Chris on the forehead.  
"We can prevent that by cutting down your supply of cake. Actually I'll just eat it all for you. I like your cake" Chris stated

L's eyes widened as he looked Chris dead in the eye "No" was all he said before standing up and running to the kitchen having Chris tailing behind him.

L found himself at the fridge before feeling arms tackle him by the waist. I then grabbed the girl's hips before flipping her over his shoulder and sitting her on the bench.

"When we're married you're going to have to half your cake with me" Chris pouted

"I'm going to leave my cake out of the marriage agreement" L chuckled

"What about when we have a beautiful child" Chris questioned "Will they not be aloud cake?"

L chuckled "And let them get into my habits? I think not"

"Bit hypocritical of you isn't it?" Chris questioned

L then pounced on Chris and locked his lips passionately with hers before looking down at her with soft eyes.

"So you want to make a baby?" He questioned

"Uh not now and I don't know if I can have kids but maybe when we're married and older" She stuttered fumbling around with her hands

"Oh we're getting married now?" L questioned raising an eyebrow

Chris felt her cheeks redden as she began to feel very nervous and tried to bolt to the door only to feel L's hands grab onto her hips as his lips sunk softly into the crock of her neck.

"You have no idea how happy that idea makes me" L whispered before kissing along Chris's jaw line letting her moan as his hands travelled lower.

"You are so beautiful when you're aroused" L whispered as he bit into her neck

"L" she moaned

She then felt L pick her up as he wandered towards the bedroom.

"I can walk you know" Chris stated not being to thrilled at the action of her begin draped over L's shoulder.

"But I'm holding you hostage" L whispered cheekily

"I'll get you back" Chris warned

"I can't wait" L stated before opening the bedroom door only to stop dead in his tracks.

"Excuse me but who are you?" L questioned coldly putting Chris down onto the ground only to find she had backed herself within seconds against the wall.

There stood a tall figure with a smile that would give demons a run for their money. The man had short brown hair and a very muscular figure. Chris felt her body grow weak as the man turned to L and smiled at him.

"I fucked your little whore a couple of times. Not for money though. Her father didn't mind taking turns and Chris I believe he promise me a marriage if he ever was beyond the grave" the mans voice boomed

L turned to the man and stated coldly "She is not an object you can trade"

"L don't" Chris snapped as she walked towards the dark haired man

"I will come with you as long as you don't hurt him" Chris whispered

"I think I might kill him. That way you have no one to come running back to" The man stated as he pulled out a gun.

L felt himself begin to feel full of fear as he stated at the monster before him. Could that have been the kind of person her step father was like? Chris felt herself grow beyond the point of fear as she charged at the guy. She slammed him onto the ground and wrestled him for the gun. She suddenly felt a gun shot fire at her as it shot straight through her chest. The bullet went through so smoothly but erupted as it hit the next wall of skin. Everything from there began to go in slow motion as she heard L's screams and the man known as Lyon laugh.

"I guess she's with her sick fuck of a father now" He chuckled before standing up and heading off the leave but L chased him when the man stopped L smashed a picture frame on the ground and grabbed the biggest shard of glass which sliced open his hand as he gripped it so tight before throwing it at Lyon. The glass hit him straight in the eye and sliced through the brain causing the man to die instantly.

L then ran back and found Chris lying on the ground with blood slowly leaking out of her body.

"It seems this time you protected me" She whispered trying to chock the words out

"No stay with me" L stated as he tried to stop the blood from flowing out of her body

"STAY WITH ME" he screamed as the girl he loved eyes grew cold

"I love you" were her last words to him in this life as she felt her body give way.

His cries for her slowly faded out as her whole world faded to darkness.

**THIS IS NOT THE END **

**THERE WILL BE MORE**

**JUST KEEP READING AND YOU'LL UNDERSTAND **

**Also i know it's an odd scene but i feel like i want to experiment so give me advise and then i can go from there**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a short chapter and it does have a kind of rushed feel but I will go more into detail as the story goes on**

**there are many reasons why i took this turn and I feel like it could turn out rather interesting.**

6 months had pasted since Chris had died and no one had seen L even smile. He had not looked at anyone at Wammy house since. He had driven to see Chase and Amy and watched them sob but could not say a word. He had given up on his life being anything more then just being a tool for solving cases.

"Watari" He muttered biting his thumb "I am going to take on the Kira case"

"L are you crazy, you will die?" Watari stated

"I do not care for life anymore" L coldly stated

"She wouldn't have wanted you to give up on your whole life" Watari muttered

"It hurts so much to live without her. How did you manage when Lilly passed away Watari?" L asked

Lilly was Watari's beautiful wife who had developed cancer not long after L had been taken into Wammy house. They caught it in a far too late of stage to do anything about it.

"I aspired to do something more with myself when I found out how fragile life was" Watari calmly stated "I look at her in the best light and she lives on within me"

"I don't think I'll ever be happy again" L whispered "Notify the Japanese police that I will be doing an investigation after all am 95% sure that Kira is among them.

"Very well L" Watari stated

_In another world_

_8 months later_

Chris ran after a small black cat who she had called _Panda eyes_ after he lost love L. The cat was fully black with white hoops around it's eyes.

"Panda eyes come on! Leo wont like that we're late home" she muttered

The kitty kept running even when Chris had given up and sat down on the long green grass and looked up at the dark pastel blue sky.

The underworld was so different to the human world. Colours, smells and feelings did not seem the same. It was like all your senses had been intensified.

The little black cat finally ran up to Chris and licked her face softly before meowing in her ear.  
"Lets go home" she whispered as she began to walk towards the house Leo had let her stay in.

Chris walked through the small door of the comfortable place she had grown to call home.

"How was work Leo?" Chris asked the tall handsome man sitting on the couch.

Leo looked a lot like Chase to the point of it being scary. It was odd besides Leo have a long deep scar running down under his left eye and no piercings he looked exactly like Chase.

"It was okay. I have away to send you back up to Earth by the way" Leo muttered "and don't get me started with you denying wanting to go back and me having to convince you kind of shit just listen to me okay?"

Chris smiled softly and nodded her head.

"Okay well as you know there are different realms. Some Shimigami called Ryuk decided it would be 'cute' or 'fun' to drop what we call a death note into the human world and because I am a guardian who is meant to take lost souls to the more suited realm for them my work is pretty hectic because most of the people I'm taking either to the land of nothingness or to hell. It's rather unpleasant and it takes ages to do. Anyway a guy called Light got a hold of the death note and is killing only criminals. Now when you have so many criminals dying of heart attacks it becomes a bit suspicious. Anyway your lover boy has taken on the case and is hotel skipping around Japan. He has confronted Light and attends collage with him. Now because I taught you reaper magic it allows you to be able to slay Shimigami's but only slay one if you have to. Other then that I'll give you 2 years to get the Death notes and Shimigamis away from Earth and when those 2 years if up you can decided if you are willing to take L back her with you. This is my gift to you if you can help me with my work"

Chris was speechless but felt her body leap out of her seat as she flung her arms around Leo.

"I will be checking up on you" Leo calmly stated "Once a week"

"Okay thank you" Chris almost shouted

"Good luck" Leo whispered

It was then Leo did something he felt he had desired to do since the girl had ended up in the underworld. He pressed his lips softly upon hers before weakly smiling.

"He might hold your heart but you will forever hold my Chris and I could never have forgiven myself if I had never laid my lips at least once upon yours. Now go to the land of the living and be careful" Leo whispered before Chris felt her body vanish as she let her whole being travel to the her old home.

L was sitting on a small bench inside the collages campus when he heard a rustling sound behind him before he heard an angel like voice appear out of no where.

"You still sit like that?" some questioned behind him

L felt his eyes widen as he turned to see a very short framed girl. She was dressed all in white with her hair that use to be red a dark purple that matched her eyes. She had a smile on her beautiful face as her purple eyes had light up the moment they had met his dark brown ones.

"You're meant to be dead" was all he could get out before he felt the girl lock her lips onto his.

"I'm so sorry. I will explain everything but right now. I need to feel you, I need to hear you, see you. Can we pick up where we left off?" Chris whispered

"Where I am staying is just down the road" L muttered before feeling himself being pulled into a long passionate kiss that made him feel more alive then he had within the past 8 months.

"Never leave me again" L stated with so much passion in his voice

"It seems even when death hits us I can not part with you" Chris replied

L pulled her into the tightest grip he could manage as he loved the feeling of her head against his chest. He then noticed that Chris had closed her eyes and fallen into her own little world as she listened to his heart beat. It seemed Leo had given her human reactions such as sleepiness and hunger.

"You're just as dependant as you were before" he chuckled as he picked her up and began carrying her towards the exit of the school.

One of the girls that had noticed L at the opening school ceremony whispered to her friend

"I knew he would have a cute girlfriend!"

The other girl chuckled back "Why don't you ever like normal guys. But I agree she is very beautiful. Almost like an angel"

They watched as they saw something different they had the first time they had seen the overly scruffy student. He had a genuine smile on his face as he looked at the girl and he looked like he actually had something to live for. The depressed and can't be bothered with anything look had vanished the second the beautiful young girl.

They swore as he walked past they heard his whisper

"I love you" in the girls ear before kissing her forehead gently.

**I hope you enjoyed**

**I am not ditching all my ideas **

**There will be in up coming chapters still**

**Mello and Matt scenes**

**L and Chris being all cutesy**

**The haunting pasts they have effecting them**

**And I'm going to do some more odd turns in the story **

**I wont give away to much right now but I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This was such a fun chapter to write so I hope you enjoy reading (:**

Chris was standing facing the wall of L's hotel room.

"I'm truly sorry" she whispered "I can't imagine what I put you through"

L felt his body shutter under the words Chris was saying.

"So explain everything to me" L stated with a bit of coldness in his voice

"Would you like me to explain all that I can?" Chris questioned

"Yes I would like that" L whispered

Chris sighed and began her story

"The man who killed me is called Lyon as you probably found out. My father was a man just like him. They are the kind of people who don't give mercy on other people and have no remorse for those they hurt and murder. The second that bullet went through me I began to feel cold. I didn't feel lifeless or in pain I just felt cold. I began to black out and when I awoke I was standing in a very dark room filled with 6 gates that were for different realms"

L jumped in and questioned "What were the realms and which one were you in?"

Chris smiled an answered "The 6 realms are

Heaven which is for those who have fully accepted the fact they are dead and used their life for the good of themselves and others around them. The people who are granted paradise because they devoted themselves to good.

Hell which is for those who have fully accepted the fact they are dead but used their life for the worse of others. It is where a lot of the criminals that Kira is killing are sent to. The bad thing about Kira killing them off is because they never have a chance to repent their sins therefore they are just banished to hell

Mu or nothingness is where people who will never accept that they are dead will go. They are often people who don't want to or don't know how to see something after life. It doesn't matter where you place them they will never see anything more then darkness or it can be used as punishment for those who did things that are unspeakable of in which case hell is to lenient to send them. It's probably the worst realm there is. It erases them from everything.

Reincarnation is where you will send someone who has died very young to. They never had a chance to live as a human therefore they are given that chance again. The realm it's self sends them to a goddess who erases all memories of them ever being born and then allows them to move forward and be reborn.

The Shimigami realm. Users of items of death are usually sent there. They are people who have played a god of death and without realizing it they have then bound their soul to the realm. Although it's up to Leo wither he sends them there or just to nothingness.

The underworld. This is where I went. The underworld is a realm in which you would send people of high spirituality to. It's for people who can accept they are dead but will always hold onto the land of the living. Being in the underworld means you can travel between all the realms. You have the power to skip gates and as your spirituality grows you are able to access the unwritten realms. They are said to be more beautiful the heaven.

I had the option of 3 realms when Leo met me at the doors. He stood there in clothing similar to mine right now. It was a very shimmering white cloak. He told me my 3 options were Heaven, Reincarnation or the underworld. I chose the underworld when he told me about being able to learn how to travel. Leo took me through the door to the underworld. It was very different to the world we are in now. The moon is always in the sky and it's a full moon. The moon is a living thing that breaths, talks and smiles and the sky is always a dark pastel blue. Everything is in very cold colours but the feeling of the place is very warm. The streets are all made with stone as are the houses. The grass is always long enough to reach your ankles and there are many animals the roam the land but they are those with high spiritual energy surrounding them. I lived with Leo for the 8 months I was there. Leo taught me a magic which allows me to see what other people in this world can not see. I can see the dead that roam this world; I can see Shimigamis that are following humans. I am able to travel back and forth between the realms. I do have 2 years in which I am aloud to roam earth but my purpose here is the same as yours. You are trying to catch the mass murder Kira. The tool Kira uses to murder so many people I must find and destroy or send it back to its own realm. Leo told me about this and I left the underworld and came here to end the murders happening. Once I have done that I must return back to the underworld" Chris finally finished

L bit down on his thumb and tried not to let tears run down his eyes although he felt he could have just broken at the thought of this love leaving him again.

"You'll leave me again" he whispered before turning away when he noticed tears were rolling down his face.

"I want you to come back with me but then I also know it's not a life that I can ask of you" she whispered

L turned around and stared at her showing her all of the pain he had felt through the past 8 months with one long stare.

"Why could you not ask that of me?" L questioned

"You will never be able to have a child of your own, you wont have you're career or anything of this world" Chris whispered

"I didn't believe in a life of love till I met you" L muttered "I don't mind not having kids as long as I can hold you in my arms every night"

Chris began to stutter "What about your job?"

"My job will be passed on to Near, Matt and Mello although I don't think the three of them have grown enough to know that they are designed to be a tripod. I chose them because they work better together. Their strengths are where another lacks" L stated

Chris chuckled "Exactly what Matt said about Near and Mello"

L looked down and frowned a little bit "Matt also told you he didn't think he was capable of taking on my work didn't he?" L stated with question in his voice.

"Yes he did. He said it didn't bother him because he wanted to design video games" Chris relied

"You would be surprised. He was actually my first choice" L chuckled "But he is also the most human out of all of them. Which is what I fear, Near has seem things which allow him to close off his emotions and allows him to see the most logical answer and Mello has the hard driven personality that will allow him to do anything to complete a case but the Matt is the only one of them that can look at a person and see that human entirely. He can see them for who they are and what they desire. Which is bad and good, it's good because then he can read people just like he did with you but it's bad because he will never be able to interrogate anyone for information because he will always see them as humans. People who make mistakes, he will never be justice because he will always but the alternative of possibilities of change"

Chris smiled then looked down at the ground and fumbled with her hands as she felt nervous again in the man she loves presence.

"How did you deal with my death?" Chris asked

L sighed "I didn't. I actually took this case because I knew there was a very high chance of it being the end of me. In truth every day has felt pointless. Cake began to taste flavorless, sleep turned into nightmares although I never could tell what was worse. Being awake where you were not in my presence or being asleep and watching you die over and over again and knowing that it was my fault for not protecting you enough I-" but L was cut off by lips smashing into his own in a lustful and loving frenzy as he felt tears that were not his own slide onto his cheeks and someone's arms embrace him into the most loving hug. When Chris pulled away she was almost sobbing.

"Never think it was your fault again" she cried

"I was meant to protect you" L stated with sadness in his voice

"And you did countless of times. When you first met me you didn't know really anything about me yet you sat there and bandaged up my hand and then I walked away from you and after that you let me draw you and you then walked into class and stood up for me but god dammit L you saved my life. I wanted to die when you met me but when you kissed me, when you told me you loved me and when we made love you reminded me that this is life and that this was a life that I wanted to be in for the rest of eternity. You showed me that no matter how far away I tried to run, no matter how much I tried to hide that I was still capable of feeling love for another person. You allowed me to find my voice again and you gave me someone to love and you loved me even though I was so used, so harmed and scared. You loved me even though you knew how far I degraded myself and you loved me even though I was so broken" Chris stated as she began to cry.

She would have continued if she wasn't then embraced by L who had her against him so tight that she barley could breath.

"I love you" He whispered in her ear sending chills down her spin "Now I believe we are meant to carry on where we left off?"

Chris felt L's lips touch her cheek as he pulled her closer wanting to be lost in the moment with her.

"Um L I have one request before we do" Chris stated

"What is that my dear?" L questioned

"May we lock the door, close the blinds then make a massive fort and not leave it till the sun rises tomorrow?" Chris questioned before giving L the puppy dog eyes

"Anything for you" he whispered before pulling her into a long passionate kiss then wandering over the blinds and pulling them shut. Chris and L then made a fort before climbing into their own little place that surrounded the bed. L then locked lips with his lover and lets just say the fort was destroyed be the end of the night although the two lovers did not mind as they fumbled around the sheets that had just fallen upon them

**JUST A SMALL SPOILER **

**next chapter I'm bringing back**

**PANDA EYES THE KITTY**

**Leo just had to find away to get the small cat to the human world.  
c;**


	11. Chapter 11

Chris let her body detach from the sticky sheets that covered her and L. She smiled at the curled up ball that had been asleep next to her. L looked so fragile when he slept. It was something not many people ever saw him do but when he did properly sleep he looked much cuter then a kitten and speaking of kittens it was then Chris realized something was nibbling at her feet.

"Ouchie" Chris stuttered as she pulled her foot away from the attacker before she felt her lips curve upwards as happiness bolted through her.

"If it isn't my best man" she chuckled "I must thank Leo for bring you here"

L's head snapped up and his eyes showed a slight hint of jealousy

"Who's your best man?" he questioned with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Really L you're jealous of a cat?" Chris asked chuckling.

"Where did you get a cat?" L asked

"He's my kitty from the underworld. His name is Panda eyes. I named him after my lover" she whispered as she patted the soft fur of her kitty.

"You got a pet after you died. Interesting" L stated as he slipped out of bed "you my girl have screwed up my whole sense of logic"

L then looked down at the small kitten that looked to be very playful before smiling lightly and leaning down to pat the small animal. The cat reacted by running up L's arm and sitting calmly on his shoulder and purring quietly

"I think someone likes you" Chris teased

"Oh and what am I meant to say to the police force when they come knocking on that door and ask me why there is a cat on my shoulder. It will take away my professional and heartless look" L winged

"I think they'll be more concerned about the whole room. I think we went a bit over board when it came to making love but who knew there were so many tables and walls around the room that you would happily slam me into" Chris chuckled

"Well when we destroyed the fort I thought hey why not destroy everything else" L chuckled

Suddenly L heard a faint knock on the bedroom door as a familiar voice yelled out

"Ryzauki I hope you don't mind but I'm a bit early for work today"

Chris began to laugh but tried to hide it from L as he went to open the door.

"Uh L you're naked" Chris muttered managing to stop him.

"Uh hold up Matsuda" L shouted out.

"Well can you get this cat off my shoulders" L snapped at Chris

"Panda eyes come here" Chris stated pouting but the cat only nuzzled it's way closer to L and began purring louder

"Can you just pick him up?" L asked

"No he'll attack you and me" Chris chucked

L had finally gotten his jeans on before sighing.

"I'm mad at you and this cat right now" he whispered

"At least you wont stay mad for ever" Chris chuckled "by the way I'm hungry"

Chris had put her white robes back on and sat on the bed as she watched L open the door to reveal a very clumsy man.

"Hello Matsuda" L stated "come in and please excuse the mess"

Matsuda got half way into the room before stopping in his tracks and staring at a very beautiful girl sitting on the bed.

"Hello Matsuda I am Chris" Chris stated standing up and introducing herself

"Pleasure to meet you" Matsuda stuttered

"Anyway I was just about to head out of here. I'll see you tonight L" she chuckled before walking towards the door.

L cursed that he had such a weak spot for Chris as he wandered quickly over to her kissed her on the lips ever so gently. Matsuda gasped at the affection L was showing Chris. It was so innocent and adorable that it made him want to scream that he had finally seen proof that L had a heart.

"Would you by any chance take your cat?" L questioned

"Nah he seems like apart of you. Anyway I'm going to finish where we left off which is I'm going to go down to the Kitchen and get the chef to give me all the cake" Chris chucked "And you can't stop me cause you're working"

L laughed and wandered back towards Matsuda "nice try but I already have a cake up in Wataris room"

Chris smiled before opening the door

She then whispered "I was nice meeting you Matsuda and L I um well love you"

Chris then opened up her mind and entered a room with 6 doors.

"You're back so soon" Leo stated with curiosity in his voice

"I was just bored. Would you think while I was traveling earth I could visit 2 people?" Chris questioned

"Who might that be?" Leo questioned

"Just some hot blond and an adorable gay guy" Chris chuckled

"Very well" Leo chuckled

"Thank you. I'll catch up with you near the end of the week. Although I have to travel back through these doors to get to Japan anyway" Chris chuckled

Chris then thought to herself "I'm about to get hug raped"

**Sorry it's so short.**

**I just wanted to post something **

**YAY FOR PANDA EYES**

**and aw Chase and Amy are coming back **


	12. Chapter 12

Chris never noticed how hard it could be to knock on a single door. She kept moving her hand back and forth wondering how to talk to her old friends. She couldn't bring herself to knock on the soft wood of the household. In the end she just forced her whole fist to smash against the door once.

The door then opened to have Chase standing there in disbelief.

"I can explain" Chris blurted out

Chase didn't know what to say. There stood a girl he had once known in fully white robes, the hood was up covering her purple hair that matched her sparking massive purple eyes. Her lips were a shade of red and her skin was paler then before she hit the grave if that was possible. She had a lost look in her eyes but there she stood.

Chase felt his feet carry him as he took one small step towards the girl before running his hand softly through her locks of hair that was waving with the touch of the soft wind.

She looked not from the world that ground she stood on.

"Chris" He breathed before pulling her into a hug.

"Chase" she whispered back

"You're dead" he stated with fear in his voice.

"I am" she replied with so much pain in her voice.

"Could you explain?" he questioned almost stuttering

"May I talk to you and Amy at once?" she asked

"Of course come in. You're rooms still the same" he stated as him and Chris walked through the door.

Chris noticed Chase was shacking probably trying to hide his true emotions. After all she was a walking corpse to him and she was his best friend who had been murdered due to her being 'promised' to her fathers friends if he ever passed on like one would do with an object everyone desired.

When Amy walked in the room her reaction was far different from Chases. She ran up to Chris and held her in her arms. It felt warm like someone holding a child, a new life.

"Amy I've missed you" Chris muttered as she put her head into the woolen top that Amy was wearing.

"Tell us what is going on" Amy stated with a calmness in her voice but her eyes gave her away as hot liquid gushed out of them.

"I am dead. Never mistake that. My heart does not beat, my breath is not a gasp for oxygen, my organs do not work, I am dead. Although my stomach works for some reason" Chris threw in for a laugh "Anyway when I died I was met at a gate with a travelling and a guardian of death. I ended up in one of the realms and now I'm back to put a stop to a supernatural event happening within earth at the request of my good friend and the guardian of the realms"

Chase then leapt out of his seat and showered the girl he use to be best friends with in hugs.

Chris then pulled away and looked at Chase and Amy and felt herself break. They looked like death had hit them before the grave did.

Chase looked like he hadn't cut his hair since she left for Wammy house his hair now had brown re growth coming through molding into his black hair which was now bellow his shoulders and flicked out at the very end. His usually sparkling bright blue eyes were now had no glitter in them and he had lost so much weight that his cheek bones caved in slightly and there was no blood in his face. His pink lips where a pale colour that almost matched his white skin tone. He still looked gorgeous but he looked run down and had no will to do anything. Chase would always look like a perfect creation no matter how hard he tried not to. Chris then turned to Amy and noticed that she two had no glitter in her usual seaweed green eyes nor did she have colour in her skin. Her hair was hacked off from above the ears and she had bags that ran under her eyes that showed sleep deprivation.

"You guys lost yourselves because of me" Chris whispered

"Don't blame yourself Chris. It's that rotten Mutt that murdered you that did this" Chase snarled

"I agree" Amy stated "If L hadn't of killed him I think we would have'

"L killed him?" Chris questioned

"Uh yeah his one of his successors Near I think it is came up to me and Chase and explained how sorry he was. He said he wasn't very close to you but you had managed to break down one barrier of his which was not easy to do. He then sighed and told us that he had seen what had happened that night so we both asked what had happened. He told us that he was walking down the hallway to get to the kitchen when he saw L chase after a very tall guy that was holding a gun. The man had a blue t-shirt on that was stained with blood. L lost it and smashed a picture frame on the ground and grabbed a massive shard of glass. He somehow aimed in perfectly and threw it into the guy's eye. It killed him and L got off with no charges due to the reasoning" Amy stated

Chris felt her stomach twist. L was a murderer and she had caused it. He had looked someone in the eye as he aimed to kill them. He had caused their heart to stop beating just as they had done to her. She felt guilt hit her. How could she have let him go this far?

She was broken off by her thoughts when she heard Amy pipe up

"Chris would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Uh yes please 5 coffees and no sugars or milk" Chris stated with a small smile on her face.

Chase and Chris sat there and talked about everything while Amy made the coffee. When Amy returned they all had a few laughs and Chris listened to them talk about their futures. She found out that Amy had found a lover and was now engaged and that Chase still got all the girls at high school dropping their jaws when he walked past. He also told her that he had gone into her school and told them that she had died. The reactions of the students were filled with sorrow.

The English class had guilt smeared over their faces when they realized how serious Chris had it. The English teacher then told Chase about what had happened between him and Chris and hoped that they would all be able to forgive him. Her art teacher had fully broken down at the loss of a great student and even more a good friend.

He had said to Chase "Chris was the only student I could have also classed as a friend. She had talent and love in her heart. She was never a person to open up to people but she was a student that I could have even learnt a thing or two off. She had a perception of life that not many people can understand. It is sad that the world is so cruel to such good people"

He was in tears by the end of it. He was chocking on his words before smashing a hole in the wall and collapsing onto the floor.

Chase had even heard Amanda say "You don't really notice how empty a class can feel with one person missing till the person is gone".

Chris then left the house 5 hours later with tears in her eyes.

"Will you be back?" Chase asked

"No I'm sorry" Chris stated before hugging him gently

"I love you Chris. You are the best friend I could have ever asked for. You are beautiful and amazing in everyway" Chase stated before letting her go.

Amy then flung her arms around Chris and began crying.

"You be good okay?" she cried

"I will" Chris replied rubbing the crying girls back

"I will miss you so much" Amy sobbed

Chris then let go out Amy and stood facing her two best friends.

"Before I go I'm going to give you a lesson. When someone you love passes on you do not let yourself go. You don't mope around but rather you get off your butts and make something of your lives. Life is precious. I didn't realize it till I had died but I never want you to let yourselves go. You are both beautiful people that can do anything. I never told you how I felt because I was so quiet and shy but Amy you're amazing. You never made me feel out of place and did all you could to make me feel like I was home and Chase I would have married the shit out of you. You were my rock through everything and I will always love you for that. Remember you two. Do everything to make yourself happy"

"Goodbye and we love you" they both said before Chris pulled herself back through the gates.

Leo was no at the 6 gates of the realms but that didn't surprise Chris he was usually so busy now days with guiding lost souls to their true home that he often was in and out of the gates all the time during the day.

Chris then passed through the next gate back to outside L's hotel room. Chris could hear L still talking to people inside so she sat down leaning against the wall and quietly waited.

No one in the police force thought L had a heart. When they had met him he seemed so emotionless that they just assumed he had the emotions of a robot. It wasn't till this afternoon they saw a truly soft side of L. Matsuda had seen it and mocked L all morning about the cat that sat on his shoulders. Panda eyes ended up moving to the bed before curling up in a ball and sleeping before the rest of the task force got there. There was Mogi, Soichiro, Aizawa and Ukita that still had to turn up. When they were all done with their discussion L then stood up to walk them to the door. They all then gasped as they noticed a beautiful girl leaning against the wall with her eyes shut softly.

The gasped even more when L bit his thumb as he walked over to the girl and crouched beside her. Her then pushed a strand of hair out of her face before leaning in and placing his lips against her forehead ever so softly.

"What am I meant to do with you, you make me lose my heartless look" he chuckled before picking the girl up in his arms accidently waking her.

"Oh L I didn't want to disrupt you" she stated yawning before pressing her head into the crock of his neck. L felt his face go red as he realized everyone was still standing around in shock.

"L who is this?" Soichiro questioned

Everyone heard a voice cut in as Watari walked towards L with a bag full of sweets.

"She is my daughter" he chuckled knowing that Chris had returned after he had called Watari when the police force went out for lunch.

"Your daughter?" Chris questioned

"I always did see you as one. If you can make L have a soft spot you must be special" Watari stated with joy in his voice

"It's nice to see you again" Chris stated softly

L looked down at the girl in his arms. She still managed to fumble with her hands every time she was nervous.

"Everyone this is my girlfriend Chris" L stated calmly

"You must tell us the story of how you met!" Matsuda teased

"It's more up to Chris then me" L stated

"Chris please" Matsuda begged that was soon followed by everyone

"Fine but I'm not making it long" Chris stated

"Fine" they all agreed

L tightened his grip on Chris as he held her against him bridal style.

"L wanted to get closer to one of his suspects so he joined my high school. I was being bullied quiet bad by some people and L stood up for me. I slowly began to open up to him and he did the same for me. We connected on such a deep level that I didn't think it was possible. I didn't know I could love someone after my past yet her he is the love of my life" Chris whispered.

She was no longer looking at her crowd but directly into L's eyes as she continued

"I never want him to leave my side. I never want to not be able to kiss him every night again, to not be able to hug him, be held and hold him, I never want to leave him to feel lost and unsure. I want you to realize that I love you beyond what I ever thought was possible. You changed me into a person that I never thought I could be. You gave me a reason to live and you make even death seem okay. Paradise is where you are" she stated before realizing she had switched who she was talking to half way thought although L also made the mistake of forgetting that all the police force were still standing there as he looked her in the eyes and began to whisper sweet words

"You my love I owe all my happiness too. I'm 100% I am not fully complete without you" He then pulled Chris up and pushed his lips quickly and softly onto hers.

"Aw that's so cute" Matsuda teased

Mogi stood there wondering what was going on.

"Congratulations L. I'm glad you have happiness" Soichiro stated

Matsuda kept nawwing and Aizawa chuckled before saying "Wow L never saw this coming. I thought you were not that kind of guy"

L turned around and looked shocked "Uh I'm not well I am for her but" he then looked down "Deduction skills decreased by 54%"

Chris then chuckled "You're cute"

Soichiro then noticed it was time for them to take their leave.

"Good bye L" he stated before leading the others off.

"You seriously make me lose my touch" L stated once they were back in the room.

"It's okay you love me" Chris chuckled before slamming her lips onto his.

"Now make love to me" She whispered as she slid her lovers top off.

**I love matsuda **

**he's so cutesy in death note**

**anyway hope you enjoyed **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone ^_^ Firstly I'd like to write a response to one of my most recent reviewers so if you feel the need people do skip c:**

**I also felt like doing it publically to avoid other peoples confusion if they had the same problem.**

**I am going to take on a lot of advice by slowly trying to get L back into Character.**

**I guess the reason I made Chris so perfect was because I think people like her character should be perceived as more perfect but I think now seeing your advise it's time to tone down her character and make her a bit less perfect. **

**And the reason Chris is so young while L is a lot older was because I wanted L to be closer to the Kira case time (which I even started early) but I wanted Chris to be still very young and still in high school and undeveloped also where I live a 16 year old and a 20 year old can have sex legally. O.O so I didn't take into account that it's more common to be illegal. **

**Anyway thank you again for the advice I will take it on.**

**I'm even considering writing a similar story (but still updating this one) and having a similar plot but maybe making it a bit different but that will come later on.**

**Thank you so much again and now **

**To the story (:**

Chris woke up to finding L sitting on the floor of the bedroom. He was in his usual crouching position while clicking his hands upon a small computer.

"Good morning" Chris stated yawning extremely loudly

As she fumbled around the sheets before slipping her body out of the bed and wandering over the kitchen area to make noodles

"Noodles for breakfast?" L questioned

"You can't talk you eat cake" Chris stated while yawning really loud.

"What are your plans for today?" L asked Chris

"I am going to go talk to someone and then go home for the night. I need to talk to Leo" Chris stated "Plus panda eyes went back so he'll need feeding"

Chris walked over to where her robes lay as she slipped them on.

"I really need some clothing from this world" Chris chuckled "People will begin to notice"

L bit his thumb really hard as he felt the warming oozing feeling of blood slip past his teeth.

"Is something wrong?" Chris questioned

"Does it hurt to die?" L asked before looking up at Chris.

"Uh not really" Chris stated

"Okay" L whispered

"I should be going" Chris stated "Before your work buddies turn up"

"I don't think they would mind" L stated secretly not wanting Chris to leave.

"I know they wouldn't but I do need to go beat you to catching Kira" Chris chuckled

"May the best man or well woman win" L stated

"Good luck" Chris whispered to her lover before wandering out of the door.

Chris knew in her heart it would be odd stopping her lover from catching the criminal that he was chasing but she also had a job to do. She wandered towards the high school the young boy was attending. She let her bare feet feel the hard concrete bellow her.

She then saw a figure she recognized. She smiled to herself as she took out a massive red apple she had taken from the bench in L's hotel room. Chris then walked towards the creature that was hovering behind the young boy. She traced her eyes across the lanky spiky wings that were attached the dark creatures back. He had massive eyes with red upon the iris and a smile that would send shivers down anyone's spine. The smile its self told anyone who saw it that he was not serious about what he was doing but he was just there for a laugh.

Chris let her feet trail towards the boy and smiled at him as she looked a bite out of the massive juicy apple.

"Light Yagami" she whispered off the tip of her tongue

"Yes?" He replied

She then took another bite out of her apple before throwing it into mid air. Ryuk knew that Chris could already see him so he grabbed the apple and began to munch upon it.

"I look forward to sending you to your grave" she whispered "although as you know it's not that you'll have to worry about"

She then began to walk away but found her hand caught in someone else's.

"I don't know what you're talking about but why are you threatening me" Light questioned

Light began to hear Ryuk chuckling before the Shimigami warned him.

"I would let go of her right now"

Light ignored him and kept the girl from walking away from him.

"My father is a cop you should know" he stated coldly

"And I give a fuck why?" Chris stated "Human laws are for the living. I am dead"

Ryuk gave another chuckled before saying to Chris

"Tell Leo I say hello"

Chris smiled as she pulled herself out of Lights grasp and whispered

"I don't think he's happy with you at the moment but I'll deal with you later"

Ryuk began to shudder at the idea of what she would most likely do to him. Before he could say something back and Light could chase her down she had vanished.

"Who was that Ryuk?" Light asked

"I'm going to make it plain and simple for you to understand. She is a reaper" Ryuk stated

"So she can control death like death gods?" Light asked

"Yes but she does it with herself and not through a book" Ryuk shuddered

"Interesting" Light chucked "ah Ryuk I guess she's just one of my obstacles just like L"

Ryuk then began to laugh a little bit harder having known the relationship between the detective and the girl through watching the earth world like a Tv.

It had after all also been him that had written her death in his death note causing her although she never really minded him because of it. It was a love story he thought would be amusing to end tragically although he had been punished for it.

"I'm not saying this because I am your friend or taking a side but you can't get rid of the dead and I wouldn't even try. The second you do you and me will have our heads on platters" Ryuk stated knowing the girls power "although this could be how do you say it fun".

Light began to stroll off as his Shimigami followed him.

Ryuk didn't want to admit it but he was just a tad scared after all Chris had her dark points. She had emotions that would become like a mist of death. She had a side to her that not even demons could posses yet it was well hidden. Ryuk shuddered at the thought of what she would do to them. He knew very well if Light pissed her off enough his heart would be served on a platter as dinner for the demons and his soul would be destroyed in Mu. She would put half of his being in one realm and the other half in another which was the worst form of torture there was although Ryuk knew the girl would not be above it.

Ryuk shuddered to himself just enough for Light to slightly noticed as he was walking.

"She's that scary is she?" Light questioned but he didn't not hear nor need a response.

"She will be a challenge but then again a challenge is worth trying to escape" Light whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

**One of the reviewers told me to do my homework because L is actually 24. **

**I don't know if you were confused at the start because it was reviewed on the first chapter or talking about the story now but just to clear things up.**

**L at the start of the fanfiction is NOT at Lights collage. He is at another random one**

**Now the reason he is 20 when I started the Kira case is because my mind kind of wandered when writing the scene where Chris was killed then I realized I didn't want her to be gone for 4 years and the Kira investigation was the perfect way to make her come back into the fanfiction. **

**But yes I was aware before hand that L was in fact 24 in the death note anime and manga series. (:**

**Anyway enjoy reading. **

Chris wandered in the door of the place for 8 months she had found as her home. She loved everything about the house. Its smells, the texture of it, and the look of it, it was the most peaceful place she had ever lived. She flopped down on the dark red couch as she bit down on her lip and thought to herself.

"Meow" she heard a little creature make wine to her side

"Hello love" she whispered as she scratched the kitty behind the ear and smiled to herself.

"Meow meow" the cat wined again

"Are you hungry?" Chris questioned in which the kitty made one more little sound before walking over to his bowel and waiting for some sort of fish.

Chris chucked to herself as she feed her little kitty only the best food she could find in the fridge before wandering back over to the couch and sighing before falling back into it.

After about 15 minuets the little cat came over to her and tried to comfort his obviously sad owner. Chris had learnt over the 8 months what Panda Eyes was asking just through his actions. The kitty rubbed it's head under her chin as it began to meow again.

"He's just so human and Ryuk… I should have known he would have something to do with it all" she whispered

The cat then licked her cheek as she began elaborating.

"How do you take away the life of an 18 year old? After all if Ryuk is behind this then manipulation must be a key factor" Chris sighed

"Ryuk is behind this?" Chris head a voice from the door way as she turned around so fast that she almost fell off the couch

"Uh yeah he's following Light-Yagami around" she whispered

Leo sighed before flopping into the opposite chair.

"Ryuk must not have told him all the catches" Leo stated "Ryuk would have known we would have come for Light at one point"

"I'll try get Light to give up the death note and then we can punish Ryuk for what he has done" Chris whispered

"I think that is wise but it probably wont work but worth a try. Also I should warn you there is another death note in the human world. The owner hasn't touched it though.

"Okay I understand" Chris muttered "Want to go get drunk?" Chris questioned

"Uh yes, lets go to somewhere in earth" Leo chuckled "They have better drinks"

"Sweet" Chris whispered before Leo grabbed her hand and they drifted into the main room.

"Would you like to bring L along?" Leo questioned

"Are you okay with that?" Chris asked

"Of course" he whispered "Let's go get your man"

L was sitting in his usual crouching position on his couch sipping a cup of overly sweet coffee when he heard a knock on the door. He flinched at the sudden appearance of someone. He then slipped the door open to revel a very handsome guy who had black hair that went just bellow his shoulders and very vibrant green eyes. The guy was all and lean. He was in a fully white suit and next to him was a short girl who had a very different look. L had never seen Chris look like this.

Her purple hair was hanging loosely down with all the layers spiked up. She was wearing a very tight black dress that hugged all the curves on her small body with black fishnet stockings and she was wearing tall bright red heals.

"Hello poppet" Leo chuckled "We're here to steal you for tonight"

"Uh who are you?" L asked feelings rather self conscious of himself after all his lover was standing next to this almost perfect looking guy.

"Leo" the man chuckled "do you own a suit?"

"No I don't" L whispered looking down

Leo chuckled, "okay come with me. Hold on Chris"

Leo wandered inside with L and shut the door before looking at L deeply in the eye.

"White or black?" he questioned

"Black I guess" L stated

"Okay close your eyes" Leo muttered

L didn't really trust this guy but he felt he had no other choice.

"Fine I shall" he stated as he let his eyes wander closed.

L then felt a weird feeling before he was told to open his eyes again and there on him was perfectly fitted black dress pants and a white collar t-shirt with a black button up vest. L also noticed that he was wearing black dress shoes.

"Why thank you" L whispered biting his thumb as he walked over to look in the mirror.

"Shall we go?" Leo questioned him "your girlfriend is outside after all"

"Uh yes" L whispered

"Okay lets go get drunk" Leo shouted when he opened the door.

"About time, what were you doing? Making love?" Chris joked which L felt his eyes widen at.

They then began walking down the hallway as Leo phoned for a taxi.

L felt a strange feeling as he watched how well Chris and Leo got along. It was strange to him and made him feel a sense of jealousy. Something he had only once felt before when he saw Chris with Chase.

'There has to be a catch' he thought 'maybe he is gay as well'

"Would you mind I stole your girl for a dance?" Leo asked L

"No that's fine" L whispered

L didn't want to hold her back from her friend but he also felt a slight bit of envy as they wandered into the dance floor. He then realized the he had never seen Chris dance so he studied her carefully. Chris and Leo were both the most elegant dancers on the floor even though they were dancing to some strange pop song they still moved with an elegant edge to their moves which made L's heart throb. They looked so perfect together he though. Like they were together and L sighed at that fact. He could probably never give her what she wanted. That and those two people were from the same place where L felt like an outsider. A girl then sat next to L and breathed something.

L then turned to her "what was that?" he asked curiously

"Oh Leo is just dancing with some really beautiful girl" she pouted

"Would you like me to get him to dance with you?" L asked

"Oh not he would object" she whispered

"The girl he's dancing with is my girlfriend. They are just really good friends" L breathed

"Oh she's really beautiful" the girl stated "she's not like what you would expect of beauty but she is somehow breath taking"

"Thank you" the girl heard a voice come from her other side and there stood Chris and Leo.

Leo chuckled before taking the girls hand in his own and bring it to his lips.

"Care to dance?" he asked her which made her heard pound like it was going to break out of her chest.

"Yes" she whispered before Leo left Chris and L alone at the bar table.

Chris then ordered drinks for her and L. L paid attention to her every move. He hated to admit but when she talked to other men it made him feel uneasy. She was his after all wasn't she?

He heard her adorable laugh come from the till.

"Thanks you're the man" she chuckled to the tall guy behind it.

Chris then wandered back to L and sat down next to him.

"I got us more drinks" she whispered but before he knew it L had rapped her in his arms.

"I don't want to sound possessive but I never want you to look at another guy the way you look at me" he whispered

"I don't" Chris stated really confused

"I must admit you've made me realize I am an extremely possessive and jealous person" he whispered

"We shouldn't have a problem because I'm yours. By the way I got a round of drinks on the house" Chris chuckled "seems like the bar tender thinks Leos ass looks mean in his pants"

L's eyes widened as he realized he hadn't expected that.

"Oh I'm sorry" he whispered "I need to get my jealousy under control"

Chris wandered up to Leo and the girl he was dancing with and whispered something in his ear which he did a slight smile back at before nodding his head and gesturing for her to be off. Chris then wandered back to L to find some young girl that was probably out of her mind trying to get close to him. Chris felt her eyes widen as she saw how uncomfortable L looked as he had his back pressed up against the bench trying to get farer away as the girl was trying to stick her hand down L's pants.

Chris found this a tad bit humorous seeing L had just told her of his jealousy but she also wouldn't stand for it.

Chris wandered up to the young girl and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me would you please stop trying to fondle my boyfriend?" Chris questioned raising an eyebrow

"Fuck off a slut like you couldn't get him" The girl snaled

"Well the difference to me and you is he responds to my touches rather then stays backed up against some bar bench and unless you want me to rip your throat out and stomp on it I would suggest walking away right now before I lose my cool" Chris stated coldly.

L felt his eyes widen as he heard the words escape Chris' lips but the girl didn't move. Slowly Chris moved one hand around the girl's neck and lightly dug her nails into her neck.  
"Walk away" Chris stated which the girl who was now scared did extremely fast.

Chris turned to look at L whose eyes were extremely wide in shock. He had never thought the sweet girl he had fallen in love with could let such a threat slip through her mouth but then he did guess she was different. No one could come back from the dead and be the same.

"Sorry" she whispered looking at the ground as she fumbled with her hands "I didn't like how she was violating you"

L sighed before pulling Chris into another hug. The hug felt different the then other ones. It was far warmer and almost protective. Looks like they both were rather possessive and we're not able to leave each other alone when in a place like this.

"Let's get out of here?" Chris whispered "Leo won't mind seeing he has his girl for tonight"

L nodded but just as they began to pass through the door Light-Yagami walked in with a group of his friends and there behind Light was Ryuk. Ryuk began to laugh loud enough that Leo flung his head around to stare at the Shimigami. L noticed Chris' whole body tensed up at the pretense of this boy.

"Excuse me" he said to the girl he was dancing with.

Leo then walked over to Chris and stood behind her in a protective way and glared at Light. Light felt chills run down his spin but he smiled lightly at both of them to make their presence feel like less of a threat.

'Who are these people?' he thought to himself.

He heard Ryuk say something but it was rather muffled

"You might make him feel threatened but it doesn't work on me" he stated

Leo and Chris kept their guard before Leo replied loud enough Chris and Ryuk would be the only ones that could hear.

"Know your place Shimigami" Leo snarled under his breath

"You can't do anything that book belongs to him" Ryuk chuckled

"Outside now" Leo almost shouted making everyone look at him as he stormed out of bar.

Chris felt her self grow red.

"Uh sorry he's going through a hard time" she explained to everyone before running outside to find him and Ryuk arguing.

Chris cursed because she didn't know how far away L was.

"You need to be more careful" Chris muttered to Leo

"I know I'm sorry" Leo stated before turning to Ryuk.

"I will slay you Shimigami" he growled

"Good luck" Ryuk laughed

Leo closed his eyes and his whole form changed. He was now in a black clock with a scythe in his hands. He glared at the Shimigami.

"There must be another way" Chris muttered

Ryuk laughed "Why would you care? You threatened Light and I know half of it was at me"

Chris felt tears form in her eyes as she began to yell

"I threatened him with it in hope he let go of the book. When someone comes up to you and threatens you in such away because of what he is doing it's common fucking sense to walk away from the object you poses. You mislead him. You didn't mention what would happen if he kept using the book and the fact one of us would have to come and murder him and take the book back and you didn't explain what Mu was like. Everyone thinks nothingness is just nothing but we all know the feeling just from walking a step in the door before turning back. It's like being stabbed and burned to death for eternity. Like all your limbs are being ripped off you and cut into tiny pieces. It's agony yet you, you never explained that to him or he would not be using such a dangerous thing" She shouted at him. "Humans are not your fucking toys!"

Ryuk laughed "I didn't force him to take a pen and write a name in the book"

Leo muttered under his breath "any human would give into such a power"

It was then L walked out from his hiding place "Who are you talking to and what book?"

It was then Chris and Leo went dead silent.  
"Well it's a long story" Leo muttered

"May I listen?" L asked

"There is one problem with that. You can't have the dead interrupt the living so much. We have rules as well and some of those rules are what limit what we can tell you" Leo whispered

"I understand" L muttered before leaning up against the wall.

"L also when you suspect someone look for paper on them or a book. It could save your life" Leo whispered before walking away.

"A book" L muttered raising his thumb to his lips "and a Shimigami?"

Chris let her head hang low as he whispered the word yes.

L smiled lightly before taking her in his arms and kissing her forehead.

"Would you like go for a walk?" L questioned

He felt the young girls head nod into his chest but she did not let go.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's notes: **sorry about my typos. I'm actually just a really bad speller and my spell check doesn't do justice as well. I will try to not make any mistakes though! Have fun reading this chapter

Much love

Matt and Mello were not the type of people that would listen to L and well Near always followed them around to make sure they didn't get themselves killed or involved in some hard gangs. You know? Things that Mello and Matt would do so it was rather annoying to Near when the two boys decided they would like to visit L in Japan.

"You're stupid for this" Near muttered under his breath as Matt and Mello charged themselves onto the plane.

"Then don't follow us princess" Mello coldly stated as he flung himself into his seat.

Matt had already flipped open his Gameboy and was oblivious to anyone around him and Mello was now munching on a bar of chocolate.

"Idiots" Near sighed as he sat down in one of the seats before pulling out some of his favorite toys.

Chris and L were wandering around a small park in the dusk of night. The trees were a deep shade of green and L and Chris looked like a couple you would see in fairytales. As they were walking L stopped her and smiled gently before he began to speak.

"I fear when you see the worst in me you'll leave" L whispered

Chris looked in his eyes with a small look at sadness.

"You mean the side of you that sits behind a computer all day? Sipping cold coffee because you don't have to motivation to go get more? Eating sweets because the taste in your mouth is so bitter, the side of you that doesn't move away from a blank screen for days and the only person that walks in that room is Watari or those in the police force. The man who took on a case in hope to die because he felt his lover would never return to him and shows no emotion in what ever he says?" Chris questioned already knowing the answer

"Yes" L sighed "how do you-"

He was cut off when Chris whispered

"I use to come to earth sometimes and just watch you"

L felt his eyes widen.

"You've seen the worse in me?" he questioned

"I've seen a side that broke my heart. I think it was a few weeks after I was murdered and I saw you on the bathroom floor after you had gotten out of the shower. You had just fallen to the group and sobbed continuously and I wanted to reach out and touch you but then it was forbidden so I just stood there and I didn't realize till later on that tears had fallen from my cheeks" she whispered

"I never want to see you sad again" she muttered before she felt herself begin to cry.

She then like she had once ran into his arms

"I will never leave your side" she cried "I promise I'll love you for the rest of eternity"

L pulled her closer to him and whispered her name.

"I love you" he stated before he began to break down

L then reached into the pocket of the suit. He had managed to slip a small gift into it before Leo had noticed as they wandered out the door.

"I will never be a prince charming, I will always be a panda eyed, insomniac, cold detective till the day I die but I never want to spend a day again without you. I am not good with these speech things and even though I had one prepared I'm 85% sure my nerves have taken over so I'm just going to be honest. You are the love of my life and without you I can not be my true self. Without you I can not be the best me there is. I don't jus desire you anymore. I depend on you being by my side and I need you to be with me till the end of time. Till both our worlds come crushing down, I need you to never leave me again and because of that I am asking you to be my wife" L stated

He then got down on one knee and opened the small box and there inside it was a firing ruby ring. The ruby was as big as a stone and the ring was made out of gold with little diamonds in the inside.

"It is the only thing I actually have left of my mother" he whispered

Chris then lent down and pulled L into a passionate kiss that was different from all the others. She never wanted to let go of him for he was so warm and she never wanted to let the moment pass. She loved everything about the detective and she wanted to show him that he was the only person for her.

"I do" she whispered in his ear which brought a smile to the detective's lips.

L then slipped the ring upon his lovers fingers and Chris was surprised at how right it felt upon her hand.

L and Chris then heard a few people clapping around them and they noticed there were at least 12 people around them. Many of them must have been people who had gone for late night strolls after clubbing.

"You guys are so cute" one of the girls shouted out

"Congratulations" a young boy also yelled out

Chris would have blushed if her cheeks could still go red although L was practically red to his ears

"Thank you guys" L chuckled "and now if you don't mind me I am going to take my fiancée to a more private place"

L then picked Chris up and started walking away with her.

"You my fiancée are the best thing that has ever happened to me" L stated

"As are you my love" Chris chuckled

When L and Chris got back to the hotel room they were expecting a long night of showing their love towards each other. They were going to be all tickly, cuddly and make love then just lay in each others arms and talk about the world around them but what they did not expect is 3 little detectives sitting outside L's door.

"Chris" Matt shouted as he stood up looking like he had seen a ghost

'Fuck they don't know I'm alive' Chris thought to herself

"Yo" she stated

"The fuck you're meant to be de-"matt tried to say but L had his had around the boys mouth as he shoved him into the room along with Near and Mello.

"We will explain Chris later. What are you doing here?" L asked with so much anger in his voice that Chris chuckled

"They look like they've seen a ghost" Chris chuckled mocking the children

"In our defense I think we have" Mello stated

"I'm actually a zombie" she said seriously but her and L knew she was joking but the 3 young kids looked far to scared to move

"Serves you right" she chuckled as she grabbed a juicy red apple from the table.

Strangely enough L did not think anything of it as he heard the fruit crunch in the girls mouth. Although Mello whispered to himself the very clue L had shown him a few months back.

"Shinigamis eat red apples" Mello whispered as his eyes grew wider

"L are you Kira?" Mello blurted out sending the whole room into silence.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Notes: I hope you're enjoying reading this. TOLD YOU I WOULD BRING THE 3 WAMMY BOYS BACK. They are so much fun to write with. Anyway I shall now write another chapter for you guys so enjoy c:**

**I know this stories plot and themes kind of go all over the place a bit but I just am trying to make things interesting and kind of unexpected. I hope you enjoy **

The room grew extremely silent after Mello's small comment. Matt and Near gasped and L looked furious but Chris just bit another chunk out of her apple before smiling to herself about how fast Mello had come to such a conclusion.

She took another massive bite out of her apple making it crunch loud enough to have all the 3 boys eyes staring at her in horror.

"Is it illegal to eat apples?" Chris questioned half giggling to herself

"Death gods eat red apples" Mello stated coldly "and Chris is meant to be dead"

"I am dead" Chris chuckled

Matt looked at Chris and took a step towards her. He touched one finger upon her forehead then slid it down her whole face.

"Chris I've missed you" He stated before flinging his arms around Chris.

Chris chuckled before she hugged Matt back and Mello and Near stared at the two horrified.

Matt then let go and stared at the still extremely short girl and smiled weakly.

"Why are you all so mad? Isn't it good to see her?" Matt stated as he turned to Mello and Near.

"She is meant to be dead!" Mello shouted

Chris looked Mello deep in the eyes "I will repeat myself once more. I am still dead"

Although Near never joked he felt like saying one small comment that was also a question as well as something humorous

"If you and L are engaging in sexual activity which I assume you two are. Then isn't that necrophilia?" Near muttered

Chris walked over to Near and let out a small laugh.

"I've never thought of that"

L's eyes widened at the comment Near made. 'Near never makes jokes' L thought to himself

"Chris what is going on?" Mello shouted

"Okay I guess I should explain" Chris whispered

It took her an hour to give them the whole story. Mello had actually crumbled at his feet while Matt had found the whole idea freaky. Near didn't even move he just stood there and thought to himself.

"Interesting" Near whispered at the end of it.

"It's to weird for me" Mello shouted

Chris turned to Mello and snapped "You're meant to be studying to be a detective. If this is too weird for you I would take your occupation else where. There are far too many super natural things going on within the unsolved cases. They are unsolved because there other creatures and people that shift realms. Not many people are able to and it's only approved of by the best travelers but there are still creatures and people that have the authority to do so and the power"

Mello was out raged and stormed out of the room which Matt then followed whispering sorry to Chris and L as he ran out after his friend but there still stood Near.

"Have you been to other realms?" Near questioned

"I've been to the 5 of the main realms. I would never set foot into Mu even though I could come out again it is risky. I have then been to one realm upon the second floor of the homeroom but it was only for half an hour. It was better then heaven. It was a world with nothing but nature and villiages. The skies were always a bright blue and the grass was always such a lively green. There were creatures that lived there that are in myths. The world does have many humans in it and small villages but there is also evil in it. It's like an online game basically. One where you learn to battle till the death, make your own armor, fight creatures and travel from town to town. Many of the people that live there are not people who have passed on from death but are people that were born in that very realm. One day I will be able to live in one of the realms upon the higher floors but to do that I need to get my spiritual energy up because they are not the worlds that are connected to the dead but the worlds that are connected to people far more alive then people here will ever be. They feel the air hit their skin and appreciate its coldness, they treasure the taste of the food they make, they feel comfort in the warmth of their clothing and they see the things we do not know how to see. They are not blind to a world so fill of hate but can see to a world that needs improvement and that is why the place to me is heaven because they are always moving forward in such away to make the rules of their world fair" Chris stated "I wish to live there when I can but for now the underworld is peaceful enough for me and I could not take L to floor above first when he passes. Till he can come with me it won't be perfect in my eyes"

L felt his heart race as his lover talked about this world that she had seen and wished to live in. It felt strange to think of such a place but he just stared at her and believed that she would be able to show him one day.

"Sounds beautiful" Near whispered "When I die and if I gain enough spiritual energy to travel please show them to me"

"It's a promise" Chris stated

"Do you think I will go to Mu Chris?" Near asked

"I will never let that happen to you Near" Chris stated as she walked up to the younger boy. She rapped him in her arms and he gasped at the warmth of the hug. She felt so full of life but he didn't understand because she was not meant to be alive.

She smiled with more life then she did when she was alive. She felt like one of the living but how was she dead now but alive then?

It was then a figure appeared in the room with a worried expression on his face.

The man had scratches down his face and his long brown hair that reached his waist was in tangles. His bright green eyes didn't look to be able to be opened wider and he was lost for breath.

Chris gasped at the figure that stood in front of her.

"Akia what are you doing here?" she whispered but she just did not get a reply as the man collapsed upon the floor. His body was weak and he couldn't even stand nor talk but his eyes stayed open in fear.

"Akia what happened?" Chris tried to get the information out of him.

"I decided to travel to Drazioura on the 17th level of the home world to collect an object to block the direct portal from the Shimigami world and earth but what I found was far worse. There is demon living upon that floor. His eyes are as black as death, his body tall enough to reach the moon and skin as red as the blood that runs through our veins but even worse he has a serpents head on his tail and teeth that will paralyze a person. From the rumors I have heard as well is if he kills you in his realm you will be sent straight to Mu. I only just managed to get away but some of the others did not" Akia stuttered

"YOU IDIOT ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF ERASED FOR TIME" Chris shouted as she started hitting the wounded guy on the floor.

"You idiot!" she kept screaming over and over again as she began to cry.

He body was shacking and she was in fits of tears by the time she had finally stopped hitting the young man.

"How could you be so foolish to walk into the pits of a demon?" she sobbed "If you had vanished I don't know what I would have done"

"I apologize" He whispered

"I don't mean to be rude but who is he?" L questioned with a jealous hint to his tone but after all his fiancée was crying over a man that he had never heard of before.

Chris muttered some words under her breath which healed the wounds on Akia before he stood up and began to talk.

"My name is Akia. I am one of the highest rank travelers there is although I believe Chris here one day will surpass me but I am a warrior from another world. I befriended Chris when she strolled into my best friends bar one night after passing over. She was a mess. I had never seen a girl sob so hard and so many tears then Leo showed up but by this time Chris had passed out at the bar. I was about to carry her out when Leo walked in. Leo is the highest ranked travelers anyone will ever see. He can go anywhere and over rule everything. He's like a god in some sense but he's always been a bit of a lone wolf which is why I found it odd that he asked me for Chris and me being worried about her being taken advantage of denied Leo her until she woke up. Leo for some reason became really possessive and while forcefully trying to take her woke her up. I thought Leo was going to send me straight to Mu for disobeying him but the moment that girl opened her eyes he dropped his weapon and fell to the ground and begged for forgiveness. Chris then looked at me and told me I better not have hurt her friend in which I laughed and let her go off with him. We then started talking more and eventually we both found comfort in each others company. You see my wife is also alive in another world so I was lonely as well as she was. We found comfort in our friendship. By the way L I've heard a lot about you. All good of course now if you will excuse me I must turn back to Chris and ask her a question"

"Yes" Chris whispered ignoring L's look of pure jealousy

"Will you come with me and take on the demon of Drazioura?" He questioned

The sound of L and Nears gasp were heard very clearly but Chris stood her ground.

She closed her eyes and her outfit turned into a black cloak while a long black and red scythe appeared in her hands, her hair turned a firing red as did her eyes while her body began to send a cold vibe across the whole room.

It was then everyone heard the girl laugh before saying

"You're an idiot but I accept although did you have to chose the night I was proposed to show up on my door step"

Akia chuckled "I am sorry but this was a task that only me, you and Leo will be able to do"

"Shall we fight?" Chris whispered

"No you shall not" L cut in

Chris gasped when she noticed the anger in his eyes

"If you dare walk out on me again I will never forgive you" He began to shout

Everyone gasped at L's reaction.

"It will be okay" Chris whispered as she wandered up to her fiancée

Her lips lightly grazed his before she smiled "I will always protect you"

L felt his body tremble as the Akia and Chris slowly disappeared

Near just stood there as the man he had admired for his lack of emotion just fell to the floor and cried

"Emotions what useless things" Near whispered as he sat down next to L and put one arm around him.

"They make you weak" Near muttered "You can't cry over losing someone you never had yet if you love that person then they must become your very being. Stupid isn't it"

L couldn't find words to reply. It felt as though his tongue had been ripped out of his mouth and he would never be able to speak again.


End file.
